Remember Remember
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Ikuto is back, but Amu has forgotten about her friends, her charas and Ikuto. Tadase and the rest have also forgotten Amu. A new enemy arises and wants revenge on Amu and her family. What will happen?  Will Amu ever remember?   Changed summary
1. Forgotten

**Chapter 1 ~ Forgotten**

**Amu's POV**

It was lonely at night. It was lonely during the day. It was always lonely. Just me and noone else. Always alone. Ever since I can remember.

Nothing made sense, no matter where I went. Like this morning I got up, and I found myself crying... At school I started crying when I walked past the old guardians from Seiyo. And now...

I'm just crying...

But Why? Why am I crying?

I walked along the path home from school with that one question circuling around my head. I kept walking until suddenly, 'boom!' I walked straight into somone. I turned my head to glance at who I bumped into, and I was faced with a teen, with midnight blue hair, and deep blue eyes. He looked down at me, but it wasn't anger that was in his eyes, it was sadness.

"I-I'm Sorry" I mumbled. His eyes opened and suddenly he grabbed me and forced me into a hug. "W-What are y-you doing?" I panicked. He quickly pulled me away, "Hugging the girl that I've missed for so long."

What...What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about? I don't know yo-" and just then I fell backwards and all the lights of the world went out.

**Ikuto's POV**

Surely.. Surely she hadn't forgotten about me? It had only been 3 or 4 months hadn't it?

What had happened while I was away?

I ran up to her as she had suddenly collapsed on the floor.

The girl I love was unconcious on the pathway with attention starting to build. I ran to her and picked her up. "Amu!" I yelled, trying to get her to wake up.. nothing...

"AMU!" I yelled again. But nothing changed.

The girl that I had missed so much, The girl that was always on my mind... The girl that I loved was unconcious.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing to that girl!" A familliar voice sounded from behind me, it was familliar, but it was angry. It was none other then Tadase..

What's going on? I thought we sorted this out..

Wait a minute...

He said 'That girl'. I looked at Amu then back at Tadase.

What had I missed?

"Tadase, it's Amu" I pointed out, thinking that maybe he just never saw it was Amu. He didn't react in the way I thought he would.

"Amu who? It doesn't matter what her name is, distrubting this innocent girl as she was walking past is not allowed, and now you will have to pay for it, HOLY CROWN!" He squeaked.

We were both stopped as a sound from Amu emerged. I looked down at her, her eyes opened widely. "W-Where am I?" He said in a voice lower than a whisper. Sadness filled my eyes. I looked at Tadase then back at Amu.

He didn't know her, She doesn't remember me...

"WAIT!" Sounded a squeky high voice from above and all of a sudden... it was Eru.

"What the hell?" I sweatdropped. For her to show up at a moment like this..

I glanced at Amu whose eyes were glued on Eru's.

"W-What is that?" Her voice screeched. Tadase saw Amu too, "You can see her?" Amu didn't take her eyes off of Eru. And didn't answer Tadase.

"Amu-chan?" Eru began, "What happened?" Seeing Amu sitting on the ground.

Eru could remember her.. wait now that I think about it..

Wheres Amu's Chara's?

**Amu's POV**

It was floating in mid air, It's talking, It's tiny... What is it!

"Amu-chan? What Happened?" It yelled. I stood up quickly, It knew my name.

I looked around and reconignsed who was standing over there, Tadase, the King's Chair of the Guardians when we were in Elementary school. Now we were in middle school and there was no longer any guardians, however Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Rima Mashiro the old guardians made a new school club called The Guardians. I guessed that they missed being guardians so much that they didn't want to quit.

He sawme looking at him and shot me a smile. I blushed. I looked at the mignight blue haired man standing beside me, and I blushed even more.

"Amu,"The blue haired one began, "Do you remember who I am? Do you remember who he is? Do you remember who she is? Do you remember any of us?"

Tadase and me both stared at him.

_"Remember him... " A voice inside my head urged._

_"Remember him..."_

Who was he? Why didn't I remember? What was I suppose to remember..

Like I said before nothing ever makes sense...

Emma; Hope you liked it (: I will update as soon as I get atleast 3 reviews (: Thank you.. Review and Tell me your honest opinon (:


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2; Memories**

**Amu's POV**

Theres nothing like being home after a hard day. I lay down on my bed, and let my head sink in my pillow, as I thought about the events that had happened earlier...

**Flashback**

_"Amu,"The blue haired one began, "Do you remember who I am? Do you remember who he is? Do you remember who she is? Do you remember any of us?"_

_"I'm sorry, I don't. What is she? How does it know my name?" I was puzzled. Tadase walked forward, "It's a Guardian Character, but Hinamori-san, it's no one you want to be involved with. She belongs to Utau Hoshina, someone who seeks to destroy the dreams in children's hearts."_

_"Hoshine Utau! The famous singer?" I asked. I looked at Ikuto who had a stare of pure saddness. "She is Eru. And she is good." Eru spoke squeakily. _

_"What's going on? I don't understand any of this!" and with that I ran and ran, as fast as I could, away. I didn't know what they were talking about. I didn't know them._

_"Remember them" The voice inside me screamed._

_I stopped and panted, tears now creeping from my eyes._

_I don't know them... Go away. Leave me alone.._

_**End of Flashback**_

I grasped hold of my pillow and chucked it in the air. Frustrated. Angry. Upset. Confused. All these emotions swirling around me.

Blue hair, Blue eyes...

Blonde Hair, Pink eyes...

"Amu" I voice spoke in saddness from behind. I turned shokced as that same blue haired teen from earlier stood on my balcony. I blushed, and ran to lock the door, but before I got there, something in my heart stopped me. I don't know what. I don't know why... but

I let him in.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked him, he looked straight at me, eyes filled with despair. "I'm here because I just returned home today to find that the girl that I have always loved has forgotten all about me" he answered, still looking at me through painful eyes. I looked at him.

_Something famillar..._

"I don't get this. You say you know me... so why can't I remember?" I looked at him. He looked down, showing his feelings clearly, "I don't know. What happened when I was away? It had only been three or four months... yet, you seem to have forgotten everything.. Me, your charas, even your best friends. There all gone from your mind."

What is he talking about?

"I don't believe you, why should I?" I protested, I refused to believe anything he was saying. At that moment he grabbed me, "Remember Me!" He yelled.

A single tear burst through my eyelid, I touched my cheek at where the tear fell then looked down at the tear now in my hands.

Why? Why was I crying?

_"Remember Him!"_ The voice inside screched.

I grabbed my head, _Go away, leave me alone!_

"AMU!" I heard him yell, but only faintly. Only faintly...

The lights went out slowly as my eyes rolled backwards and my body fell flat on the ground...

All I could hear was the voice inside, the voice in my head.

(This conversation is between Amu and the voice in her head, Amu = **Bold**, Voice = _Italics_)

**Who are you?**

_You must listen carefully, very carefully. That man you must remember on your own, or else you will not be able to remember him at all. Awhile ago something happened to you and your friends, it made you forget a lot of things, like your friends, your would be self and also, your loved one..._

**It's so lonely...**

_Remember them, Amu. Remember them and the spell will be broken. I know you can do it._

**But-**

_Amu, I KNOW you can do it. I remember the forgotten past, your memories, the memories that were selled away from you. _

**What does that mean?**

_Think about it. Because in that spell your memories didn't completely disappear, and the proof of that being me. Your memories are just locked away.. Like it's seeled in a locker at an edge of your mind, you will need a key and combination to open this locker though._

**I don't understand**

_The key will be found in a place you will least expect it, the combination will be putting the pieces together. Amu you must remember, before he forgets._

**Who?**

_Before your loved one forgets all about you_

**Who is my loved one?**

_That is something only you can answer to yourself... Remember your loved one, remember your friends, remember your chara's and they will all come back._

**Charas?**

_You would be self. Your true self. Your hearts eggs. RMSD that's the only clue I can give to you._

**Wait! Don't go!**

_I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be in your heart, Amu._

**Wait, Who are you? Please tell me!**

_My name is Dia, remember that name, Amu. It's your first step to remembering. I hope to see you soon._

**Dia...**

I opened my eyes, and met with Blue eyes. A deep blue. An all too familliar set of eyes.

"Amu!" He yelled. I sat up, he sat beside me, watchign me, caring for me.

I looked at him, I studies him.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He answered, "Ikuto"

I smiled, "Ikuto? Can you help me to remember?"

Emma; Review please? Tell me what you think (: Any ideas, please tell (:

Thank you to reviews from last chapter; iStRaWbErRy LoVeR nYa, Littlewish123, and VampHeart9123, a big thanks! (:

3 more reviews til I update (:


	3. Alone

**Chapter 3; Who are you, Ikuto?**

**Amu's POV**

I smiled, "Ikuto? Can you help me to remember?"

"What happened? You've collapsed twice now when I've seen you" he asked, a sudden realisation shot through me. "That's it! It's when your around that I collapse!" I proclaimed as Ikuto just stood, "You just copied what I said" he stated.

I blushed. "Aww Amu I see you still blush around me even not knowing who I am" he smirked. This made my blush deepen.

"So will you tell me who I am to you? or do I have to remember by myself?" I asked. I remember what Dia had said... _That man you must remember on your own, or else you will not be able to remember him at all. _

"Well I'm y-" he started but I interupted him. "Wait, she told me I need to remember on my own or I'll never remember you at all" I stated.

_This is was irritating though.. who is this man to me?_

"Who told you?" He wondered. "The voice in my head, her name was Dia. She told me my memories are not gone forever they are just locked away and I have to find something like a key in a place I would least expect it and then I need to put the pieces together in order to remember" I explained.

"Dia huh?" He smirked. Why was he smirking, did he know Dia?

"Nevermind that, if what she says is true then, I don't have much time before my loved one forgets me forever" I proclaimed.

"Wait what?"

"Yes my loved one, Dia says my loved one will forget me soon if I don't remember him. It could be anyone couldn't it?" I asked.

"Tadase has already forgotten you, wait- unless Tadase isn't the one you love" he was thinking aloud. What was he talking about?

"What are you saying?" I asked, I was so confused. Nothing made sense but it's strange I feel like I can trust Dia. I feel like I can trust Ikuto but why?

"Oh nevermind. Anyway you're never going to remember anything sitting around here, let's go" he decided. "Where? It's too late to go out." I protested.

"Do you want to remember or not?" Ikuto looked at me straight, and I gave in to his eyes. His deep blue eyes that shown like a shimmering ocean at night.

He walked out the balcony, and WHAT? He grew...cat ears and a tail!

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?" I yelled. He just looked at me and grabbed me arm and we leaped out of the balcony like we were flying with the wind.

He looked at me and smirked, "You enjoying the ride?" I blushed.

This was amazing, I felt like I was truly flying.

_Flying... Remember...Flying..._

"Let's start with remembering your chara's shall we?" he asked as we landed on the ground of a nearby swing park. It was lonely, deserted.

"What are Chara's? Dia mentioned them being my true self, what does that mean?" I was so confused.

"Ok let me explain it, Chara's are your Guardian Characters. Like mine, Yoru, but he disappeared about a month ago. They are your greatest dreams in life. What you want to be. I always dreamed of being free, so Yoru was born, a cat like chara. A cat because cats are free. Yoru was like my best friend, your chara is always there for you, always sticks by your side. And is always there to help you remember who you truly are inside."

"So Guardian Character are the size of that one earlier, her name was.."

"Eru" he stated. I nodded trying to keep up.

"Eru is my sister, Utau's chara." He added.

"Huh? Wait a minute your sister is Hoshina Utau?" I yelled. The famous singer Utau. My little sister's idol.

"Yes, but I went to check on her after what happened earlier. I found out that Easter is back, and they have Utau. I don't know what's happened. I'm hoping if you remember we can figure out what happened and save my sister."

"Whoa, this is way too much to process in one day." I proclaimed. "I know it must be hard, you have no idea what's going on but Amu I think your the reason this is happening. I think your the only person that can save my sister, and save your memories. So I'm not sure there's much I can do to help you remember if that's the case." he explained.

_Utau...Hoshina...Utau Tsu-_

"I could try but I don't think it will work. I'm sorry. I should leave you alone, if you need to remember by yourself then there's no point in me sticking around."

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Don't worry, you'll see me again, Amu" he smiled and flew in the air away from me. I was left there.

_He left me all alone_.

A single tear fell from my eye. I was all alone again...

But-

_That's right, I can't give up._

_I will remember if it's the last thing I ever do!_

_Emma; Thanks for reviewing! Thank for reading! (:_

_I will update after three more reviews (:_

_Thanks =D_


	4. Nadeshiko

**Chapter 4; Nadeshiko**

**Amu's POV**

I walked through the school gates, another day at school...

I replayed the events of last night's events again in my head...

**Flashback**

_"Wait! Don't go!"_

_"Don't worry, you'll see me again, Amu" he smiled and flew in the air away from me. I was left there._

_He left me all alone._

**End Of Flashback**

"Hinamori Amu-san?" A sudden voice came from behind. I turned my head around, to see the face of the famous Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the former queen of the guardians. Well that was before she left to travel Europe to study dance. After that Rima Mashiro and Kairi Sanjou joined the guardians. Then Kairi left and Nadeshiko's twin brother, Nagihiko became the jack of the guardians.

"um... yes?" I got out. She smiled at me and handed me an invitation, "Come to our club room after school, Tadase has something he needs to talk with you about" She smiled again and then left.

I looked down at the invitation, _Should I go?_

_**After School**_

I walked through the halls of the school until I finally found room 350, A.K.A The Guardians club roon. I gulped and walked inside.

When I opened the door, I was grabbed into the room and thrown on a chair.

"Be gentle.." I heard Nadeshiko whisper. _What was going on?_

Tadase, Rima and Nadeshiko. They stood, eyes on me.

"What happened yesterday?" Rima stared at me, like she was trying to get answers out of me. "I-I don't know anything!" I yelled.

"What's your relationship with Ikuto?" Tadase asked. His eyes and tone were serious.

"I-I don't know him" I stuttered. Nadeshiko smiled at me.

"Tell us what you don't know about the situation" Tadase questioned. Like was like some weird dedective movies...

"I don't remember" I blurted. Tadase looked at me, "What do you mean you don't remember?" I covered my mouth and looked down..

_Should I tell them?_

_"Tell them, Amu.." _the voice in my head spoke, Dia...

I gulped and then looked up at Tadase, "Well, you see it's hard to explain but there's a lot I can't remember... But Ikuto, he says that I''ve forgotten all about some things, and a voice in my head agreed with me. I know this sounds strange, as I said it's hard to fully explain.."

"That's just Tsukiyomi Ikuto.. a black cat that's brings nothing but misfortune. Don't trust anything he says and just try to avoid him. He could be setting you up for a trap. Stay away from him, and you'll be safe." he replied then looked at Rima, "I guess there was no big story after all. Hinamori-san, sorry for calling you here today." he smiled.

"Can I go now?" I asked as I was half way out the door. "Wait!" Nadeshiko called and ran up to me, "I live near you, I will walk with you" she smiled. I just shruged and she followed me out.

_**Walking Home**_

We walked past the park, it was only fifteen minutes until I reached home. Nadeshiko just walked with me, hardly even talking to me.

She stopped and walked into the park and took a seat on the swing. The park was empty. I went and sat beside her,

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled, "I'm fine, It's just that I feel that i've forgotten something really important. Like what the black cat said to you. Amu, can you tell me what he said exactly?" she asked. I looked out at her, and gave her a smile. She cared enough to ask. Mabye she was going through the same as me.

"Well..I'll tell you the story... but I warn you it's long" I added. She smiled, "I have time" I smiled back and continued to explain,

"Well it started yesterday when I was walking home.. I bumped into him, Ikuto. He just started hugging me, saying he missed me. I had no idea what he was talking about, I'd never seen him before in my life. Then all of sudden I fainted, right there. I think that's when Tadase arrived, and Ikuto and him got into an arguement. I still lay on the ground then a tiny little person came down from above, her name was Eru she said. Tadase said that she was bad news because she belonged to Utau Hoshina. I didn't know what to do, I was scared with everything, then I heard a noise in my head, it just said Remember him.. over and over again. Nothing made sense. I ran away not able to take it, I ran all the way home, just wanting to forget everything. Then later that night, I was going to bed when Ikuto showed up at my balcony. He started saying again that he missed then asked if I had truly forgotten him. Then all of a sudden again, I fainted. When I was unconcious the voice in my head became stronger. It was a kind voice I felt like I could trust it, it told me that I have to remember them. It said that something happened that made me forget things like, my friends, my charas, and my loved one. Then I found out what a chara was, although you probably don't know. Then she said to remember I must find the memories somewhere that I least suspect, and that I must put all the pieces together. The voice in my head her name was Dia... I don't know why but the name was familliar, her voice was familliar, I felt like I could trust it. Then I woke up, and I asked Ikuto if he would help me remember, but he said that if I must remember myself then he will leave me alone, but told me that I would see him again. And that's the story" I finished explaining. She smiled at me, "So you know about chara's and can see them?" she asked, as a tiny person chowed itself.

"Y-You have one?" I stuttered. But then another one came out from no where, it was a boy one this time. "Yo, I'm Rhythm!" It announced. "I'm Temari, Nice to meet you" the girl chara said.

"Why do you have two?" I asked. She looked down then at me, "Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded and she looked at her charas. "You've heard of my twin brother right?" I nodded again as she continued, "The truth is that... I don't really have a brother at all..." I stopped nodding along, I didn't get it.

"It's because I was raised as a girl, b-but I'm really a boy" She took down her hair and let it flow. My mouth dropped, "T-That means.." I tried to process.

"Don't think too much into it" she smiled.

"Y-You said before that lately you feel like you've forgotten something big?" I added. She looked at me, "I don't know if it has anything in common with your situation, but... I feel like there's something away at the back of my mind, that I should remember but don't." she explained.

"That's like me" I added. She looked at me and giggled. "What is it?" I asked.

"You said you forgot your friends? What if I was one of the friends that you forgot?" She smiled. "I only wish that were true" I smiled.

"Well.. we can still be friends right?" she looked at me, a huge smile streching across her face. I smiled back, "Sure"

_Nadeshiko... I seem to trust her.. why? I feel so comfortable around her..._

_Maybe we are connected somehow.._

_If only we were..._

Emma; Well? What did you think? Review and tell me your honest opionion (:

Thank you (:

Review replies ;

Foxgrl18; Thanks for the reviews so far (:

pinkkittyninja; aha xD and yes I know Ikuto was a bit OOC sometimes, but i'm not a genuis :L Thanks for the review (:

VampHeart9123; I know, NO ONE! should forget him! aha but then there wouldn't be a story ;) Thanks for the review (:

Littlewish123; Thanks for the review (: aha and no problem ;)

iStRaWbErRy LoVeR nYa; I will try to make the upcoming chapter a little bit longer (: Thanks for the review (:

linblueneko; thanks for the reviews (: You reviewed every chapter so thank you! (:

sweet laya; Thanks for the reviews (: And yes, there will be some Rimahiko in just for you ;) aha (:

alchemistlover14; Thanks for the review (:


	5. Rima

**Chapter 5; Rima**

**Amu's POV**

Another day... Another day has gone by and I still don't remember anything. Ikuto hasn't showed up again.

I sighed as I walked through the school halls. I was suppose to be in class, but that's the last place I wanted to be. I just wanted to take time and truly think about this whole situation, maybe I should let it go and pretend these last few days never happened. If only...

"Hinamori Amu?" I heard a soft, faint voice ask from behind. I looked behind me, there stood the queen of the guardians, Rima Mashiro.

"Rima? What are you doing here?" I asked, she was in my class, she sat next to me, but her character was extremly different, everytime I tried to talk to her, she just ignored me or said something bitter.

"What you said in the guardian room earlier made no sense" she spoke, "I followed you and Nadeshiko or should I say Nagihiko."

"You followed us?" I yelled. Rima glared at me, knowing I would have probably just gave away to the teachers someone was out here. I grabbed her arm and ran with her.

We snuck outside and to the small park across from the school. "That was close" I proclaimed.

Rima was panting.

"Are you ok?" I sympathised. She stood straight up, "I'm fine."

"So why did you follow us?" I asked, getting back on the subject. "I was curious" she explained.

"You have a chara too?" I asked. She nodded and out popped her clown-dressed chara. "This is kusukusu" She announced. "Please to meet you!" She smiled. I smiled back, and laughed as she joked around.

"Your chara is so cute!" I smiled. She just looked the other way, not impressed.

"Do you know what chara-change is?" Kusukusu asked. I shook my head, "Chara-change?" I asked. KusuKusu giggled, "Let's show her! Now Rima!" She yelled, and right then a tear drop and star appeared on Rima's cheeks. "BalaBalance!" she laughed.

...

...

...

..

.

"H-HUH?" I yelled at the sudden change in character.

The shapes came off her cheeks and she curled up into a ball.

"A ball?" I yelled. My mouth dropped to the floor. What was that?

"That was a chara change!" Kusukusu laughed.

_"Hop! St-" a faint voice called._

huh? what was that? I thought I heard something?...

"What's wrong, Amu?" Kusukusu asked.

"Oh! I'm fine!" I snapped.

"So what exactly is a chara-change?" I asked the ball shaped object before me. She looked up and stood up. She looked upset, like she'd been crying.

"A chara-change is when your character changes to make you more like your would be self!" Kusukusu explained.

I looked at Rima whose eyes were trembling with despair, "I like laughing, gags too. But I hate how I can't make everyone laugh. When I was young I used to make everyone laugh, I was happy when my mom and dad laughed. But one day I realised that laughing is foolish. It's useless. Laughing is childish and it's just something weak people use to run away. A gag that doesn't make you laugh just leaves you feeling cold. No one needs someone like that."

I smiled realising she was opening up to me, "I don't know a lot about charas. However I know that they are what you truly want to be. If you want to make people laugh, if that's your dream, then how foolish can it be?" She looked up at me. "Thank you, Amu" she smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Come on, let's go" I smiled at her, she looked up to me and smiled back. She walked behind me, pulling on my shirt. "If you pull any more my shirt will stretch." I moaned.. She still held on, "You're not listening to me." I sweatdropped.

**At Night**

I snuggled up into my bed, and slowly closed my eyes. Rima and I had become friends. She was nothing that I expected her to be. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep...

_A dark aura... A strange teenage boy stood in the middle of it. He was laughing at me, no matter how far I ran, he was always there, laughing at me..._

_"You will always be alone!" He laughed, a spooky laugh._

_"You will always be alone!" he kept repeating._

_no... let me go.. Where am I?_

_He kept on laughing and repeating his words, getting louder and louder..._

_Until.._

**3:00am**

"Ah!" I woke up. "It was only a dream"

Emma; Heey! (: Thanks for reading, more after 3 more reviews (: Please and Thankyou (:

Review Replies;

pinkkittyninja; aww, your review made my day (: Thankyou (: aha and I love Ikuto too (: who doesn't ;)

linblueneko; thank you (: nya (:

Foxgrl18; Thankyou! for your 3 reviews (: you're awesome (:

.rabu; yeah, Ikuto is kinda OOC but thanks (: And don't worry, I will update ASAP! (:

One big special thanks to linblueneko who has reviewed every chapter (: Thankyou soo much (:


	6. Strange Dreams

**Chapter 6; Strange Dreams**

**Amu's POV**

I was walking through the park across from the school. Nothing made sense still. Everytime I felt as if I was getting closer to remembering..nothing. Not one spark... I kept wondering what happened that had made me forget? Was all this even true? If it was would I ever be able to remember?

**Flashback**

_A dark aura... A strange teenage boy stood in the middle of it. He was laughing at me, no matter how far I ran, he was always there, laughing at me..._

_"You will always be alone!" He laughed, a spooky laugh._

_"You will always be alone!" he kept repeating._

_no... let me go.. Where am I?_

_He kept on laughing and repeating his words, getting louder and louder..._

**End Of Flashback**

I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had... What did it mean?

Who was that boy? I can still remember what he looked like. His long black hair, his deep hazel eyes, his malicious laugh.

"Hinamori-san?" A familliar voice called from behind, I turned round. _Tadase..._

"Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." I faked a smile and blushed slightly.

"If you aren't busy, can I talk to you for a minute?" he smiled. I nodded and we sat down at the park bench.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, "Do you perhaps know about charas?" I smiled, "Yes, I can also see mini you up there" He looked up at the tiny chara that I saw from the begining.

"I'm Kiseki! I'm going to rule the world as soon as we find the Embryo!" he declared. Tadase blushed. "The Embryo?" I questioned. Tadase's expression changed to a serious look, "The Embryo is a magical egg that will grant any wish"

"Oh" I tried to take it in. The Embryo.. "What would you wish for?" I asked.

"I want to become stronger, to be a strong person that can make a difference." he explained. I blushed, his ruby eyes shone in the sun.

It was silent for a moment then Tadase spoke again, "You seem down, is there anything bothering you?" he questioned. I looked down, should I tell him?

"Well.. last night I had a strange dream, there was a teenage boy just standing there with a dark aura surrounding him. Everything about him made goosebumps ripple on my skin. He just kept repeating and repeating, 'You will always be alone!' I ran away in the dream but everywhere I went I couldn't get away from him." I explained, "Usually dreams like these don't bother me, but the face, the voice, those words just can't get out of my mind."

He looked at me, "I'm not sure what's going on but whatever is happening you can always come to the Guardians for help." I smiled at him. I blushed.

Then I remembered something he had said before...

**Flashback**

_"That's just Tsukiyomi Ikuto.. a black cat that's brings nothing but misfortune. Don't trust anything he says and just try to avoid him. He could be setting you up for a trap. Stay away from him, and you'll be safe." _

**Flashback End**

"Why did you say that about Ikuto the other day?" I questioned. His expression changed; sadness, anger, hate all built up in his eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not your fault, you don't know. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is-" he was interupted from a voice up in the trees.

"the hottest guy in the world? Is that what you were going to say?" Ikuto was sitting in the tree listening in to us. **(A/n; I had to add that line! ;) aha)**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled. A crown appeared on his head, "Holy Crown!" Tadase attacked Ikuto with yellow shooting stuff. Ikuto dodged it. What was going on?

"Hey, Amu" he spoke to me. I blushed a beetroot colour. "I see somethings about you don't change even with your memories gone" he smirked. Which made me blush even more.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing? Have you been the one messing with Hinamori-san?" he proclaimed. Ikuto ignored him, "I'm back, did you miss me, Amu?" he smirked, which again made me blush.

I heard him chuckle a little. "Tadase" His face turned serious as he turned to Tadase, "You have to listen to me, Something happe-"

_Falling..._

The lights went out.

_Black..._

"Amu! Amu!" I heard a faint voice yell. Only faint, like a dream...

**Dia? Dia? Why has it turned so cold?**

Emma; What did you think? Well I've not updated in a couple of days because I hurt my arm badly in PE on wednesday due to my clumsyness. Insteaad I have been writing a full out plan of the story, so that it does go on plan (:

Spolier Alert!;

Next chapter is called; Amulet Angel?

;)

Thank you to littlewish123 for reviewing (: oh and your wish was fulfilled; Ikuto's back (:

Review! (: Please and Thank you!

Oh and this was 2 chapters in one night so please forgive any mistakes (:


	7. Amulet Angel!

**Chapter 7; Amulet Angel?**

**Amu's POV**

_Light..._

"I'm awake... how long has it been?" I saw the sunlight again. I snapped back to reality after seeing Ikuto and Tadase break out into a fight infront of me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! How dare you mess with her memories!" Tadase yelled.

"How could I do that? I don't have Yoru and even he couldn't give me that power!" He defended. I stood up, they both looked over at me.

"Amu, you're awake!" Ikuto called and ran over towards me.

"Hinamori-san! Are you alright?" Tadase asked, running to my side. I blushed, looked at Ikuto and blushed harder. "I'm fine. I seem to be doing that a lot lately." I quivered. They both looked at me, but then a voice came from above us.

"Amu-chan!" A strange, familar voice screeched from above. "Y-You're Eru, right?" I asked looking up to her. "Amu-chan needs to remember Eru! Eru misses Amu! So you have to remember her!" she screeched. I smiled, "I'm trying my hardest"

"Get away from here!" Tadase yelled, "Holy Crown!" His power shot out again towards Ikuto. Ikuto blocked again, Tadase shot again.

"You won't get away with this Ikuto!" he yelled, "Character Transform, Platinum Royale!" he changed. He changed his outfit, he looked like a king. A truly strong person. Wearing a crown on his head and holding a saber in his hands.

"What wrong?" Tadase questioned, "Why aren't you character transforming too?" Ikuto looked at Tadase, "Does it look like Yoru is still with me?" Tadase looked around, "Stop fooling with me!" he yelled.

"Yoru disappeared months ago" Ikuto stated. "He couldn't have!" Tadase protested. "How could he not?"

Tadase was confused, you could easily see it in his eyes, "Because you aren't free yet! You never have been! So how could Yoru disappear?" he questioned.

"Of course I'm free. You saved me from Easter, don't you remember that?" he looked straight at Tadase.

"You're lying! Why would I save you? After everything you did to me? Leaving me, then you return only to be found killing my Betty? And then bringing misfortune to my family?" he yelled with pure hatred, "I won't ever forgive you! Stop talking nonsence!"

"Tadase" Ikuto looked sad, it was one of the only times I had seen him like that. What was Ikuto to Tadase?

"W-What's Character Tranformation?" I questioned. "It's when you use your charas true powers, you change, you become more powerful, Eru had her first chara-transformation with Amu-chan. I didn't know why but I was glad. Then Utau accepted me and became normal and chara-tranformed with me. That made Eru very happy. But now Utau doesn't remember Eru, and Amu doesn't remember Eru. Please remember Eru!" she cried. A single tear fell from my eyes.

Light surrounded me... _What's happening?..._

"Long time no chara-transform Amu-chan!" Eru called.

"My Heart; Unlock?" I called.

I changed.

White wings grew from my back. A lacey white and pink outfit, white wing hair accesories. I looked like a true angel.

"Eru, where are you?" I asked as she disapeared. She reappeared infront of me as a faint ghostly image. "I'm inside of you, Amu-chan! Thank you Amu-chan." she smiled and went back inside.

I smiled and put my hand to my heart, "This feels amazing!"

"I'm fed up with this, I don't need to fight" I heard Ikuto sigh. I turned around seeing him about to walk away...

"STOP!" I yelled, "I need to know who you are! What you are to me! Please! Iku-"

My eyes rolled..

_Noo..._

and the lights of the world went out...

yet again.

Emma; Please review and tell me what you think, that's 3 chapters in the one night, (; So again please excuse mistakes (: I have checked over it though, to make sure, (:

Special Thanks to pinkkittyninja and alchemistlover14 for reviewing chapter 6 (:

I've wrote the entire plot for the story, and so once I started writing I just couldn't stop (:

pinkkittyninja's review made my day, Thank you (:


	8. Hoshina Utau?

**Chapter 8; Hoshina Utau?**

**Normal POV**

Ikuto began to worry more and more as the girl that he loved still lay unconcious on the ground. It had been a half hour.. and she still hadn't awaken. Something was different..Something wasn't right...

"Amu-chan! Wake-up!" Eru cried, she tried and tried to wake Amu up but nothing seemed to be working.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" a voice from behind declared. They all turned at the same moment. Tadase was still there, he didn't leave because he was worried about Amu. Although Ikuto and him just ignored eachother for the time.

All three of them were shocked with who was standing behind them.

It was none other than the blonde idol herself, Hoshina Utau.

"Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" She proclaimed.

"W-What?" Tadase yelled, as Eru turned her back away from Utau. Ikuto was speechless... was she fooling with him?

"Are you, or aren't you?" She demanded to know.

This wasn't Utau... Ikuto knew it wasn't.. Ikuto thought it wasn't...

But it was.

"Utau, what are you doing?" Tadase butted in. Everyone yet again ignored him.

"I'll ask you again, are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she got louder this time.

"Why?" he questioned. He was in shock still... his sister had forgotten all about him...

"Good, you are so you must come with me, now" she demanded.

**Ikuto's POV**

_This.. this isn't my Utau.. She's different.. she's acting different.. everything is different.._

_Her voice, her attitude, her personality, even her eyes; different._

"Where is my sister?" My voice rang, I glared at the blonde girl standing across from me. This isn't my sister...

"What's going on?" Tadase demanded. He looked at Eru whose eyes were locked with Amu who still lay on the ground. She looked down at me, fear written in her eyes.

"Wait!" A devilish voice sounded from above.. Iru.

"Iru! You're here!" Eru called. Iru took her time and took everything in, she saw Amu laying unconcious and Utau... She looked at Eru who was also worried.

I thought they would straight away rush to help Utau. After all a chara is always there for it's owner.

But then again what do I know? As Iru and Eru flew straight to Amu, trying again to awaken her.

"What's going on?" Tadase demanded again. I sighed, doesn't he ever catch up?

**Normal POV**

"Amu-chan wake up!" Eru yelled. "C'mon get up Amu!" Iru yelled.

...

Nothing.

"This isn't going to work!" Iru moaned. She immediately looked over to Utau. "Is she normal yet?" She asked Eru. Eru shook her head.

"Then we need to make her!" Iru laughed as they both flew to Utau.

"Utau!" they yelled at the same time.

"Who are you meant to be?" she demanded.

...

She didn't even remember her own charas. Confusion built up in Tadase and Ikuto's eyes. Iru and Eru weren't shocked they continued, "We are our charas! Your true charas!" Eru cried. Utau laughed, "I only have one chara, and she's not either of you. Come out, Seri."

A blonde haired chara came out from behind, "This is my only chara, now Ikuto you will come with us by choice or by force.

"I'll say again, where is my sister?" Ikuto words became pained. "I'm not your sister, I have no idea what you're talking about!" she declared.

"Utau, tell me what's going on!" Tadase asked. Utau glared at him, "My name is Hoshina Utau, don't adress me so unformally, stupid boy" she hissed.

"Character Transform Platinum Royale!" Tadase yelled, and he changed.

"Holy Crown!" he yelled, and shot it at Utau. Utau dodged it as if it was nothing, "Was that it?" she laughed.

"Now, if you won't come by choice, then I will take you by force." she declared, A light surrounded her, "My Own Heart; Unlock!"

Her outfit became different. A purple tank top with one strap to the left arm, a black mini skirt, purple wings. "Character Transform, Charamatic Charm!"

All eyes were on Utau, shock and fear in their faces.

Nothing they could do, Tadase was too weak and Ikuto lost Yoru.

They were doomed.

Emma; Thanks for reading, will update another chapter tonight (:

SPOILER! ALERT! ; Next chapter is called; Memory Lane ;)

Review , please and Thank you (:

Also it woould be muchly appreciated if you would check out my story, Blood Sisters (:

Peace ~~Emma(:


	9. Memory Lane

**Chapter 9; Memory Lane**

**Amu's POV**

**(**Mind Conversation, Amu = **Bold, **Dia = _Italic)_

**Dia?**

_Amu, Welcome_

**Dia.. Where are we?**

I took a closer look around, it was an amusement park but it was dark, nothing was on.

_You have traveled deep into your mind. Here lie fragments of you memories. Concentrate Amu. Look closely at the fragments, try to remember them._

**This is my memory, but it's just a dark amusement park.**

_Watch..._

The lights lit up, I looked down at myself, all I saw was a ghostly image. I turned around as noises erupted.

"Amazing!"

**It can't be...**

My eyes widened as I saw myself standing there with Ikuto. There was a chara above him.. it must be his chara. It was blurry but I could still see the scene.

"If I throw the braker, the power comes on for awhile" his voice spoke. I seemed happy, It was blurry and it was only for a second but I though I saw a chara floating above my head, it couldn't be, right? Well.. Ikuto did mention once I forgot my chara.. I wonder what she was like...

"I didn't know there was an amusement park around here" She (I couldn't say me) turned around to him. "It's going to be torn down soon" he replied. She started complaining that only kids would want to ride, Ikuto replied, "No one is watching anyway."

Her eyes lit up and she ran to the rides, without Ikuto...

Then the scene turned black...

**What happened?**

_It's only a fragment, Amu. It can't last forever. Do you remember anything?_

**I'm not sure... I don't remember anything but the scene.. it seems nostalgic somehow.**

_It's because it happened to you. Even though you don't remember it, it still happened and your heart is trying to tell you that._

**What is Ikuto to me?**

_That you have to figure out yourself._

The scene lit up again, but it was different.. it was..

"Will the graduates please line up, names will be called alphabetically."

**My Graduation?**

_Yes, but it may look a little different..._

"Amu-chan!" I heard voice call to the me standing in line. "Oh hey everyone, you all ready to graduate?"

My eyes widened... Rima, Tadase, and Nagihiko. Well really Nadeshiko. At my graduation, the graduation I remember that is, I was all alone with people shouting I was ,'cool and spicy'

Rima and Nadeshiko, they were both my friends... Tadase too...

**The guardians were my friends?**

_Yes. Now keep watching._

"Yaya is rooting for you to graduate with smiles on your faces! Kairi-tan came too!" A voice called, Yaya and Kairi entered the scene; the ace and former jack of the Guardians.

"Thanks, Yaya!" The other me called. The all smiled at eachother.

The scene faded out slowly, the last thing I saw and heard was the teacher in the mic saying, "Graduating together is the guadians, Rima Mashiro, Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki and..."

**And?**

I heard Dia laugh. I couldn't see Dia, she was nothing but a voice, I didn't believe that though I believed she was much more than a simple voice...

**Dia, What are you?**

_Hopefully you will find that out soon, Amu._

It was completely dark again, but it wasn't long before the scene lit up to show a hospital bed.

I reconigsed the women in the hospital bed at once; my mother. My dad was sitting next to her holding her hand as they both smiled at eachother.

**What's going on?**

_Just watch, Amu. This memory however is a little different._

The doctor opened the door and walked in, holding a baby in his hand, "Congradulations, Mr and Mrs Hinamori. The operation went sucessfully, however some damage was done. It's not serious however but the baby will need immediate surgery." he explained.

**Surgery? Are they talking about me?**

The doctor handed my father the baby in his hands and he walked out of the room.

"Hello, Amu. I'm your father" he smiled, as he held me in his arms then slowly passed me into my mother's arms. "And I'm your mother, I promise everything will be alright."

The nurse walked into the room holding a different baby.

**What? Whose baby is that?**

"The operation to seperate the twins wen't smoothly however this little fella has gained major loss of blood. We have to preform the surgery soon, or it'll be too late. Do you want to hold him before we operate?" My mother took the baby and held it, she smiled with tears in her eyes, "Everything will be okay, Toshiro, I promise. I am your mother, do you know how happy I was that I had twins?"

My mouth dropped to the floor...

**This can't be the truth... It can't be.. I don't have a twin.. I don't.. They would've told me...**

_It's true... _

**What happened to him then? Why haven't I known about him?**

_Amu... he lost too much blood it was too late.. Amu.. he died... Your mother never saw him again after that, you were born together, joined at the hip, the operation was to seperate you, but you took a lot of blood from him... and so he wasn't able to survive..._

**No.. This can't be...**

_I'm sorry.. Amu-ch-_

Her voice disapeared, the scene went black, I was alone.. tears burst through my eyes as I fell to the floor...

As I closed my eyes... I woke up in reality.. "Amu! Amu!" I heard a faint voice scream...

Emma; Sooo.. What did you all think of that? =D How many of you expected that? ;)

Review.. I swear this time I'm not gonna update til I get 3 more reviews (:

Please and Thankyou

(:


	10. The Joker  Hinamori Amu

**Chapter 10; The Joker = Hinamori Amu**

**Amu's POV**

As I closed my eyes... I woke up in reality.. "Amu! Amu!" I heard a faint voice scream...

Tear burst through my eyes, as I lay my head into my knees. I had a brother..more than that I had a twin...and it's my fault that he's dead.. gone. It's my fault that he never got a chance to live.

"Amu!" I looked up finally noticing the two charas above me, with Tadase. "Amu are you alright?" A devil chara asked. I just turned away and cried even more. Tadase reached down...he handed me a hankerchief. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "Tadase.. y-you and m-me..." I drifted into more tears. Tadase bend down on his knees, "What's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression. "W-We w-were f-friends" I cried more.

Tadase.. he and the other guardians were all my friends from the past.. and to just forget them like that...

"What?" he looked confused. I wiped my tears away breathing more slowly.

"I don't remember exactly, I still don't remember anything. But... I now believe everything Ikuto said was true about losing memories. I lost memories of my friends.. my loved ones.. the ones I held dearest in my heart.. all because I wasn't strong enough to hold on to them. I'm not sure what happened to make my memories be erased.. and last week if you had told me this I wouldn't have believed anything.. but now..." more and more tears burst through my eyes. There was a sudden feeling on my shoulder like something was holding on to it. I looked.. Tadase's hand was on my shoulder..he was comforting me.

Maybe..Maybe Tadase is the one... The one I'm suppose to remember.

As more tears fell I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly, without even thinking about it, wrapped my arms around Tadase, hugging him. I was expecting him to push me off but surprisingly he jusy held me there.

"Don't worry, Amu. Everything will be alright." I finally broke the hug and looked at him. "Thank you Tadase" I smiled. **(A/n; for everyone's information that part I did not enjoy writing at all for parts of Tadamu, but i'm just telling you not to expect much more Tadamu as this is an amuto story )**

"Huh?" I looked around, "Where did Ikuto go?" I wondered. He looked around, "Hoshina Utau came here to take him away, it was probably just another Easter trick. I wouldn't worry too much about him, Amu." He smiled, I uneasily smiled and finally stood up, seeing both charas infront of me.

"I'm Iru, Nice to meet you, hehe" she laughed. Eru stood beside her. "And you! It wasn't a trick! You really are stupid, little king!" Iru yelled at Tadase. "What happened?" I questioned looking from Iru to Eru then to Tadase.

"Hoshina Utau showed up, Ikuto's sister," Tadase began to explain, "She declared she didn't know who Ikuto was" Tadase was soon interupted, "That's because she doesn't know who Ikuto is!" Eru proclaimed.

"What?" Tadase questioned. What had happened while I was lying there? How long had I been lying there?

"Utau no longer knows Ikuto, she no longer knows any of us. Not even me or Iru" Eru explained. Tadase had shook driping from his face.

"Why not?" he asked, but before anyone could answer sudden noise came from behind.

"Tadase!" A loud voice called from behind. I looked behind and there stood Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi and Kukai. "Yo! Tadase, you coming?" Kukai asked as they finally approached. "Where are we going?" he asked them.

"Yaya wants to go to get ice cream!" Yaya declared, draggin kairi away, "C'mon hurry up!" I looked over and saw Rima and Nagihiko looking at me. They smiled as I smiled back. "Why don't we ask Amu if she wants to come?" Nagihiko asked the rest of the group. "Sure, if you want?" Tadase turned towards me. I smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

"Hey! Isn't this the legendary 'cool and spicy' girl from elementary school?" Kukai questioned looking at me. "She's more clumsy than cool" Rima noted. I laughed. Kukai joined in the laughing, "Okay then Hinamori, You can come with us!" He put his thumbs up. I smiled and walked with Nagihiko and Rima along the way.

**Normal POV**

"What should we do?" Eru asked, sighing. "We're following them!" Iru declared as the moved along in the same direction Amu had just left on with the guardians.

**Amu's POV**

" What flavour ice cream does everyone want?" Kuaki asked.

"Strawberry" I replied.

"Vanilla" Rima replied.

"Banana" Kairi answered.

"Chocolate" Tadase called.

"Vanilla" Nagihiko added.

"Yaya will have Banana!" she called.

"So Hinamori, what was happening at the park earlier before we interupted?" Kairi asked while Kukai ordered the ice cream.

"Oh that" I look at Tadase. "We were just talking" Tadase answered for me.

I sighed with relief and smiled at Tadase. "Amu-chan seems familliar does Yaya know her from somewhere?" she asked. I smiled, "I'm sure we've just seen each other around school."

"Amu, are you alright?" Nagihiko asked. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I faked a smile. "Because your crying" he pointed out. I quickly wiped away the tears, "Oh nothing, I'm fine" but after that I couldn't hold it in, and I broke down in tears.

"Amu!" Nagihiko yelled. "Amu!" everyone else yelled aswell.

"What's wrong?" Tadase called as I kept crying.

But I cut them all out.. I don't desevere to be cared for after what I did...

_Amu..._

**Dia, I can't do this...**

_Amu-chan.. believe in yourself, believe in your friends.. don't give up. Please Amu... The lonliness will end soon._

**What do you mean?**

**...**

**...**

**Dia?**

**Dia?**

**...**

"Amu!" They all still shouted. I got up from my chair, tears still pouring from my eyes. I just needed to get away. I was all alone... these people don't care about me... I forgot about them, I still have and I will never remember them truly ever... The lonliness will never end...

I tried to run away but someone pulled me back..

I looked around..

"Yaya doesn't want Amu to cry!" she cried too. It didn't stop me, I kept on crying I turned back round and tried to run again but after running nearly three meters I was called back suddenly, "Amu! Wait!"

"What is it?" I got out. Rima looked at me, "Don't dare run away just because your scared to carry on. Don't ever run away because of such a stupid reason." she called. I cried still, "I-I'm not running away because I'm scared, I'm running away because someone like me doesn't deserve this, someone who forgot her best friends in the whole world, someone who forgot her true self, someone who even forgot the person she loves, and then someone who is this reason her brother died after not even getting to live one single day, doesn't deserve to be treated kindly. I don't deserve life... not a single drop of it." I cried more and more. "That's not all true!" Nagihiko called. I looked at him as he explained, "It's us isn't it? We were once your friends?"

I nodded, "I saw a memory, we were at graduation happily together. Even though I don't truly remember anything, I know that it's true." I cried more.

"I believe you" An almost silent voice called. It was Rima. "I believe you too" Nagihiko said after her. "When I see you, Amu, I'm always thinking that there's something familliar about you, like Yaya said" Rima explained. "And everytime I'm with you, I feel like I can trust you" Nagihiko added. I still cried. "So don't say your the only cruel one, because we also forgot you, and for that we must have made you feel so alone, I'm sorry, Amu," Rima smiled.

"Rima, Nagihiko!" I cried with happiness for the first time in ages.

"Yaya believes too!" Yaya announced, smiling. Kairi interupted, "However there is no logical reason behind all of this unless we all have minor amnesia."

"Stop being that way, Kairi! Not everything can be explained scientifically" Kukai protested, giving a thumbs up towards me and saying, "Don't worry, Hinamori, we'll return all of our memories back!" They all laughed, tears were still pouring down me.

I looked up as a sudden hankerchief was handed to me, "Don't worry, Amu. I believe you" I looked up seeing Tadase holding out the hankerchief whilst smiling. For the first time in ages, a smile shot through my dull face. Not a fake smile, but a true one.

"Thank you, to all of you." I smiled. "Let's go to the mall!" Yaya announced. Everyone agreed but I still stood there.

There was something I had to do first...

They walked ahead as I still stood there. After a couple of seconds ticked by they stopped and they all looked back, "Hinamori, Are you coming?" Kukai asked. I smiled, "There's something I need to do, don't worry, go ahead." They all shared a glance, "Everything okay?" they called. I nodded, "Everything's fine, so don't worry. There's something I need to do by myself."

Nagihiko and Rima both understood, "Okay, we'll see you later!" They both called then I saw them share a glance at eachother...

There was definately something going on between the two of them...

But there was no time to think about that right now, I knew what I was going to do next, and I knew where I would need to go to find it...

Ikuto.. just you wait.. I'm going to save you.

Even if I have to risk my life doing so..

Ikuto.. I need to know what you are to me...

So hold on until I get there...

Easter; here I come.

Emma; Well as you can see this chapter was a lot longer, and took me a couple of hours to write (: But it's all finished so I hope you like it, thank you to Chapter 9 reviewers which are; Foxgrl18 and alchemistlover14 (:

Won't review til I get 3 more reviews (: And If you also hate Tadamu like I do, then don't be offended by the hug... I gaged while writing it.. :(


	11. Infiltrate Easter

**Chapter 11; Infiltrate Easter**

**Amu's POV**

I stood there looking up. The Easter building was so tall. I heard Ikuto mention Easter somewhere and I knew this was the first place to start. I knew I would find some answers in here.

I walked inside taking a deep breath. "Can I help you?" A voice from behind asked. I was startled.

"Um.. I-I'm Amu, I-I'm here b-because" I looked up, down anywhere but at the tall man that stood before me.

"Your suppose to be upstairs!" he told me, I was confused. "huh?" I asked.

"All the new interns have to report upstairs when they come in" he explained. A flash of light went to head.. The most amazing idea I've ever had.

"Yes! An Intern that's me! Could you tell me which room?" I asked. He pointed out the way and I headed on up. I eventually reached the room in which I was suppose to be in. Well... that was my cover.

I opened the door and was filled with a room with teenage girls just the same age as me. "Are you Seri Atasuki?" a voice called to me. I nodded, "Yes that's me!" I lied. I smirked to myself.

"Well starting today you will be an assitant to Miss Hoshina Utau" she explained. "She is waiting in her dressing room on the third floor don't keep her waiting much longer." she added. I nodded and starting making my way up to her dressing room.

I wonder if Ikuto is even here, I wonder if this is all for nothing. I had to keep my mind positive, I had to keep my mind straight on my goal.

"Why Hello there may I help you?" A strange voice from behind called. I turned and was faced with a boy, he seemd familliar but I couldn't place him.

"I-I am Seri Atasuki, Hoshina Utau's new assistant" I explained. He smiled at me, "Well then It's nice to meet you, Se-ri" He laughed to himself, an evil laugh as he walked away.

Who was that? That one question circuled round my head. He had long black hair and hazel eyes, he looked so familliar but I just couldn't place him. Something about the way he laughed sent shivers roll down my back.

After a moment he had completely disappeared. I snapped out and finally reached Utau's office. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hi Utau, I'm A- Seri your new assistant!" I explained and bowed my head.

"Hey, Did you think I was that stupid?" she asked. She stood up from her dressing room chair and walked over towards me. "I'm not stupid so you can drop your little act. I know all about you, Hinamori Amu" she smirked.

"How did you-" I tried to ask.

"I know a lot of things, now I'd give you advice to get out of here now before I call on my master" she announced.

"No, I'm not leaving, not until I find Ikuto!" I yelled. She gave me a look that said, 'Your gonna regret saying that'

"That man is none of your concern" she smirked. I wonder if she remembered him, Ikuto mentioned that this was his sister. "Why are you doing this to your own brother?" I asked, then immediately remember what Tadase and Eru had both said before.

**Flashback**

_"Hoshina Utau showed up, Ikuto's sister," Tadase began to explain, "She declared she didn't know who Ikuto was" Tadase was soon interupted, "That's because she doesn't know who Ikuto is!" Eru proclaimed._

_"Utau no longer knows Ikuto, she no longer knows any of us. Not even me or Iru" Eru explained._

**End Of Flashback**

"My brother, what are you talking about?" she asked. I looked towards the door, If I escaped now I would be caught for sure.

"How could you just forget about your brother?" I questioned, It was horrible to think what Ikutto must be going through now his sister doesn't remember him. She just laughed, "You say such weird things, considering you forgot about all your little friends. I don't have a brother to forget about in the first place."

I turned away, she was throwing her situation back on me.

"I may have forgotten a lot, but-" I started. "But?" she questioned.

"But at least I know what I need to remember and am trying to remember, unlike you, You need to snap out of whatever has happened to you and try to remember everything" I yelled with tears dripping from my eyes. Huh? Why was I crying?

"Pathetic" she smirked, and all of a sudden everything went dark.

**Later**

My eyes slowly opened, to reveal a basement in which I was chained to the wall. "Let me out!" I screamed. I looked around more, then saw a figure in the slight distance. "Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me and I reconigsed him instantly.

"I-Ikuto?" I yelled, I tried to get over to him, but with these chains on me, It was impossible; I just ended up hurting myself.

"Who's Ikuto?" he asked. My eyes widened, "What do you mean? That's you!" I yelled, please don't tell me... please don't let it be... that he has forgotten...

"Is it? I don't remember" he turned the other way. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"Why did it turn out this way?" I screamed, "Let me out! Let us out! Let him remember!" I yelled.

**Normal POV**

Utau was sitting in _his _office waiting for him to return.

After awhile the doors finally opened revealing a tall black haired teenager. He smiled when he saw Utau, "What brings you here?" he smirked as he closed the doors and sat down behind his office.

"She has come" she told him. He smiled, "Is that so?" he smirked.

"Um, can I ask you something?" her voice cracked. He looked at her, "What?"

"You told me about your power to control memories, have you ever used that power on me?" she was beginning to wonder this ever since hearing what Amu said earlier.

"I would never use it on my favourite girl, do you really have that little trust in me?" he smirked. Utau shook her head, "Of course not, it's just because earlier that girl said-"

"So you're going to trust that girl over me? Haven't I told you the horrible crimes that girl has commited" he erupted.

"Yes" she looked down, "It's just that she doesn't seem as bad a person as you described" she explained.

He sighed, "Maybe you need to remember who's in charge here" He got up and slapped Utau right across the face, "I'm not going to have my plan spoiled by you, that girl will pay for what's she's done to me. I've been planning this ever since I was little. Saving up all the money I could, following her around, collecting all the information I needed all for this one point where she pays."

"I understand" she bowed to him, then left through the door.

He started laughing to himself, "She will pay! And tommorow's the start of my master plan!" His laugh would send shivers down everyones back.

Emma; Heey! (: 3 more reviews til I update! (: Thankyou for all the reviews from last chapter (:

Contest! A special shoutout for the person who can guess who that boy is ;) PM me your guess (:


	12. Long & Lost

**Chapter 12; Long & Lost**

**Amu's POV**

Some guys came early in the morning into my cell and took my into this different room, it was empty and dark, it was just me..

**Dia? Please help me...**

I kept calling to Dia in my head, but everytime I didn't get an answer. She had left me all alone.

I sat there on the dirty cold floor, with tears pouring from my eyes.

I suddenly heard a noise; a door opening. I looked up as that black-haired teen walked into the room. He stood there and glared down towards me.

"Say it" he glared still. What was he talking about? I gave a very confused look. He glared more, "Say it, my name" He made shivers roll down my back. How was I suppose to know his name?

"I-I don't know your name!" My voice cracked. He walked more into the room, towards me, still glaring.

"Say it" he smirked as he held onto my chin tightly and pulled me up to him. "Look at me, look closely, these pained eyes, do you know why they are so pained?" He spoke through a pained tone.

I looked at him closely, he looked so familiar, why couldn't I place him?

Then like fireworks it hit me...

"F-From my dream.." I stuttered, it was him, the nightmare.

"Your getting closer, tell me, how could you have a nightmare about me if you'd never even met me?" he questioned. His eyes were opened wide as he still held my chin tightly. It was hurting like crazy, but I didn't pay much attention to the pain.

I thought about it, deeply. If I'd never seen him before then how could I have possibly dreamed about him?...

Unless.. I have met him before.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, I grabbed onto his arms, tears pouring down my cheeks, "Please ! Tell me who you are! Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed.

"Because you, mother and father all abandoned me!" He yelled back. My eyes opened wide, wider than the'd ever been before.

**It can't be...**

"It can't be!" I screamed as I lost my grip of him and fell to the floor.

"You finally remember me! Now say it!" He yelled, "Say my name!"

"T-Toshiro H-Hinamori, m-my brother" I stuttered.

My brother, the brother that I never knew about, the brother that I thought I killed, my twin... he's alive.

"Your brother? Do you have the right to call me that?" He yelled. Tears still poured down my cheeks, one after the other.

"T-They said that you died!" I cried.

"You took so much blood from me and I almost died! They thought I was dead then I came back! Then they couldn't tell you because you had all left and moved away!" He explained.

What? I couldn't believe this...

"I-I'm sorry" I whispered, with tears still running from my eyelids.

"It's too late for that!" He began to become insane. He started laughing manically and his eyes were open so wide. He almost looked sick.

"W-What's wrong with you?" I stuttered, finally standing up to see my sick looking brother.

"What's wrong with me? Your what's wrong! You and mother and father!" He continued his phsyco rant. Now he did look sick.

I reached out my hand to him, which he slapped away.

"Ouch!" I yelped. He laughed more and more.

"What happened to you then? When you were left?" I asked, holding onto my hand that hurt from the slap.

"I was put up for adoption, and it wasn't long before I was adopted by a family" he explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked. Surely his new family were caring.

"A good thing?" he laughed insanely, "It was terrible family! They treated me like a slave!"

My brother had such a hard life... How could I ever understand the pain he must have felt?

"I-I'm sorry, You must have had it hard" I sympathised.

"Hard? It was immpossible so I escaped, I ran away when I was 5. That's when I did my research and I found out where you'd moved to! So day after day I planned my revenge! I followed you around, took note, and finally after so long I found out your ultimate weakness!" he laughed.

"My Ultimate Weakness?"

"Yes, that would be love and friendship. If I took that away from you, you would be left with nothing!" he explained.

"Y-Your the one who took away my memories?" I questioned.

I can't believe this is happening...

My brother..My true twin brother is out for revenge. I was now sure that he was the one who stole my memories!

"Your catching up fast" he smirked.

"B-But how?" I asked.

He laughed and just kept laughing.

"So many questions and so little time." he laughed, "Todays the big day! My ultimate plan just begins!"

"What ultimate plan?" I was worried now. I couldn't hold in my fear. I was scared of my own brother.

"My plan is simple, it's to make your life even more lonely" he laughed. What was he talking about? What more could he do to make me feel more lonely?

What more could he take away from me?

And with that one thought I clicked on to what he meant.

The one last thing that would make me completely alone...

I looked up to him, he had a huge smirk streching across his face.

I had lost my memories of my friends, and my loved one. The only thing possible to take away from me would be...

My family...

* * *

Emma; Dun Dun Dun! (: Review please (:

**MASSIVE SHOUTOUT! to Silvernova34! She guessed correctly that the evil teen was indeed Toshiro (:**

Review Replies! (:

HELLO MY NAME IS -RANDOMNESS - Thank you for your review (:

linblueneko - Thank you especially for all your reviews that you've wrote for this story (:

xXxUnknownOtakuXxX - Thank you! (: I updated! (: lol

alchemistlover14 - I can't wait for the next chapter either :L lol Thanks

kikishi9899 - Thanks, I wanted to really thankyou for what you said on my inbox, it made my day and thanks for the advice, you really cheered me up (:

chocostrawb3rry - Thanks (:


	13. Suprise, Amu

**Chapter 13; Suprise, Amu**

**Amu's POV**

After all that I was locked back in the cell with Ikuto. All Ikuto ever did was stare at the walls although sometimes I caught a glance of him looking in my direction.

But that wasn't what I needed to be focusing on at that moment; I had to save my family. I had to get out of there, I had to save everyone. If I didn't then...

Tears were still pouring from my eyelids, they didn't stop; they couldn't stop.

I started to let out screams of pain, and as I did each screamed became more louder and more pained.

"Let Me Out!" I screamed and cried, I ran over and banged on the doors, "Let me out!"

More and more screams burst from my mouth as more and more tears burst from my eyes.

"Are you ok?" A low pitched voice from behind asked. It was Ikuto; I knew without even turning around. Well that was mainly because he was the only other person in the room.

I turned around and walked towards him, I sniffled up and tried to wipe away my tears.

I slapped Ikuto right across his face.

"W-What was that for?" He yelled. Then like magic I was crying again.

"Y-You! It's your fault!" I screamed. I let out another pained scream before holding my head from the pain I felt.

I collapsed to the floor. Right there infront of Ikuto.

It went dark.

_Amu-chan_

**D-Dia? Where have you been?**

_Amu-chan, you know it's not true, you're taking the blame out on him when the blame should be put on no one._

**No one? Well then how about Toshiro? Doesn't he deserve the blame after everything he's done to me?**

_Amu-chan, take a step in his shoes, how lonely do you think he must have felt? It's wrong what he is doing, I agree. But he's suffered so much that it made him turn insane._

**I won't ever forgive him for what he's done!**

_I'm not saying you need to, Amu-chan. _

**Good! Because I'm not going to!**

_Amu-chan, your family will be saved, I believe you will save them._

**What's he going to do to them?**

_I'm not sure, Amu-chan. You need to believe in yourself, I know you will be able to save everyone._

**How?**

_Like you always used to! With that smile on your face that you always used to have! Friendship, Love and power, these are the three things that Toshiro has taken from you, Amu-chan._

**I know that**

_And those are the three things you will need to save your family._

**So in other words there's no hope at all?**

_No, Amu-chan. I believe in you. I believe you will be able to gain back what has been taken from you. You have the power within yourself that will bring everything back!_

**What do you mean?**

_Toshiro is your twin, he has the power to control memories, but Amu your power is so much more._

**P-Power?**

_Believe, Amu-chan._

Ganbare Ganbare Amu-chan!

**huh? Who was that?**

**_Hurry up and remember us, Amu!_**

**I believe in you Amu-chan!**

**(A/n; Ran = **Underline**, Miki =**Bold and Italic**, Su = ****Bold and underline****)**

So many voices...

My eyes finally awakened to see Ikuto still sitting looking at me.

"I-I'm sorry about slaping you" I apoligized.

"I didn't feel it anyways" he smirked, "Amu"

huh?

"Surprise, Amu" he smirked, "Did you really think I could ever forget about you?"

**WHAT?**

Is he playing with me? Does he really remember?

"Hey, are you just going to sit there looking confused or are you going to help me get out of my chains?" he smirked.

"Y-You!" I yelled.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and you are Amu Hinamori, and you still haven't remember me" he tried to get out his chains.

"H-How? I thought you had forgotten like me?" I asked.

"I'm not even sure, but they locked me up here and they thought I lost all my memories so I decided it would be best to play along before they made sure my memories were erased fully if they tried it again" he explained.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" I yelled. He just shruged his shoulders, "Stop being so noisy" he yawned.

"Well you stop being so stupid!" I hit him on the arm.

"Just help me get these chains off" he showed me the chains.

"How am I suppose to get you out?" I asked.

He sighed, "You haven't remember or gained anything back since I last saw you have you?"

He was really starting to get on my nerves now.

But it was strange there was something dazzling about him, like he was perfect in some way.

"It's just lucky then" he smirked. What was he talking about now?

"What?"

"It's lucky that when I was locked up in here, my chara came back out his egg" he smirked as suddenly a cat-like chara appeared infront of me. "I'm Yoru- nya" he laughed.

"Why didn't you just escape then if you had your chara?" I questioned. He again shruged his shoulders.

He was really annoying me...

"Yoru, Chara change" he smirked as Yoru nodded and then Ikuto grew cat ears and a cat tail.

Then after that he grew a claw and started the slash the chains, "Slash Claw!"

"Let's go!" he told me as he opened the small window in the room, "We should be able to just fit through" he smirked.

I smiled at him as we both managed to escape through the window. My brother really needs to work on keeping an eye on his prisoners.

Ikuto carried me away on his back as we flew through the air.

Now I was free to save my family.. Now I was free and I could see my friends again... Now I was free and I was determined more than ever before to remember...

**Normal POV**

Utau was sitting in Toshiro's office as he just got off the phone.

"Looks like my sister has escaped" he laughed.

"Why are you so happy about them escaping?" Utau questioned as Toshiro again went over and slapped her. "Don't you see? This was all part of my plan from the begining, why do you think I let Ikuto's memory erasing process fail?" he laughed more. Utau decided the best thing she could do is to laugh along...

The truth was that ever since Utau forgot about everbody (aka Ikuto and Kukai) she developed a certain liking for her boss, which is why she works hard to help him get what he wants.

Utau blushed as Toshiro slightly kissed Utau on the lips.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me" he smirked.

Utau then left his office, after bringing her cheeks back to their original colour.

The phone then rang in Toshiro's office and immediately Toshiro picked it up.

"Is everything ready?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, sir" the voice on the other end of the phone spoke with a laugh.

"Good, it will happen tommorow." he put down the phone and started laughing to himself.

"My dear sister, "He ranted, "You may think you've won just because you've escaped. But you'll soon learn that I'm the leader in this game, and theres no way you will beat me" He laughed manically before sitting back down at his desk.

* * *

Emma; Thanks for reading (:

Big Thank you to IchigoAmu for her amazing reviews (: She made my awful day much better so thank you! (:

It's snowing and I'm off school, so expect loads of updates (:


	14. Kidnapping

**Chapter 14; Kidnapping**

**Amu's POV**

I was walking home the day after that, the day after Ikuto and me escaped from Easter. Ikuto had taken me straight home to check on my family, and luckily I found them happily safe at home. I didn't see the guardians that day; I was trying to avoid them. I didn't want them to ask questions, like why I hadn't been at school lately. I can hardly explain that I was captured by my phsyco brother and now he wants revenge on me for almost killing him, can I?

They only just believed me when I told them about the memory fragment, how would they ever manage to process everything?

I was still happy that they did believe me though. Atleast I knew that even without our memories I have amazing friends.

I turned the corner into my house, and my eyes widened at the shock.

The front door had been broken down. I ran inside, "Mom! Dad! Ami!" I yelled but there was no answer.

The house was a mess, all the furniture was moved, broken or missing. The lamp shade lay on the floor as it had fell from the celling. The curtains were recked as they weren't hanging over the window anymore but instead were torn lying on the floor.

I ran upstairs and everything was the same...

I hadn't kept my eye on them...

I wasn't careful enough...

Tears poured down my cheeks as I ran back downstairs to the living room. There was a green note taped the mirror. It read;

_Poor Amu with a loving family_

_Where oh where could your family be?_

_I enjoy to see you suffer again and again_

_this is only the start of your pain..._

_Toshiro_

The tears couldn't stop, I ran out of my house. I ran far away, anywhere...

Why was this happening?

If I had been more careful, If I had watched over my family...

Maybe this wouldn't have happened...

Mother.. Father.. Ami.. I'm sorry...

As I ran and ran suddenly I bumped into someone, I looked up and it was the man that I needed to see more than anyone.

"Ikuto!" I cried.

"What happened?" he worried. I cried and couldn't find the speech within... I couldn't speak.. everytime I tried to reach for the words.. they didn't come out.

After two minutes of crying and not speaking Ikuto burst, "Come with me" He walked on and I followed behind him. We came to an amuesment park, the amuesment park...the one from my memory.

Yoru threw the breaker..just like from the memory.

It all lit up and the rides went on. I wasn't excited though..I was upset still. I walked over and sat down on the bench.

"My family was taken by Toshiro, I wasn't careful enough, I was so stupid by going to school this morning. When I got home they were gone with a note left from my brother" I finally spoke. Ikuto walked over and joined me on the bench.

"You'll save them, you always manage to do the impossible. You saved me for Easter, and from then on I promised that I would protect you. I've got your back Amu."

I smiled at him. Maybe Ikuto did have a sweet side to him.

"Amu!" I heard a yell as all the lights seemed to go out.

**Dia?**

Hello Amu-chan!

**huh? Your not Dia.. W-Who are you?**

I'm from deep inside your heart, Amu-chan. I will always be here to cheer you on!

**What's your name? **

That's a secret for now. Remember the clue that Dia gave you, Amu-chan! RSMD! That's the key!

**RSMD? rsmd... What could that mean?**

I know you'll figure it out Amu-chan!

**Wait!**

And it was then that the lights turned back on. It was the amuesment park, but I felt as though I wasn't really there.

"You won't ever see me again" I turned around as I saw the other me standing with Ikuto.

"I-Iwon't ever see you again?" I/She spluttered.

**This is another memory fragment?**

Correct Amu-Chan!

I looked over at me who was sad because Ikuto told the other me that he was leaving. I stared with worried eyes towards Ikuto.

(A/n: I know this isn't how it wen't in the anime, let's just pretend that's what happened, because I forgot how the goodbye bit goes and I can't find shugo chara party episode 25 anywhere! So please forgive and forget)

It went black at that moment.

**That's it?**

It can't last forever, Amu-chan

**Wait! Tell me first what your name is**

That should be simple Amu-chan. I'll give you a clue though, Hop, Step, Jump!

**Hop, step, jump?**

Those are the words.! Remember those words Amu-chan. I must go back deep in your heart, Amu-chan.

**Wait, Who are you? What are you?**

**...**

**Hello?**

**RSMD!**

**What's that to mean help me!**

The lonlieness never ends...

"Amu! Amu!" I heard Ikuto low, voice yell. Something about his voice made me feel warm and safe. I opened my eyes to see the bright vibrant colours of the amuesment park. Ikuto was sitting down on his knees beside me, and I blushed at the sight of this. He was holding onto my arm trying to make me wake up. Why was it I always collapased infront of him?

"Are you ok?" he asked as I started to slowly sit up from where I sat.

"I-I'm fine" I looked around the park and caught a glimpse of a ride that stood out beyond all the other. "Hey! Do you want to go on the tea-cups?" I asked, but afterwards I wondered why I had said that. Why the teacups of all rides?

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked him. He just nodded and he held out his arm as I started the game.

**5 minutes later**

"Ahaha! You don't even fit in" I laugh.

"That's just something you would say" he laughed. I wondered what he was talking about? Something he knew that I didn't? Oh well, I would just sit back and enjoy the ride.

"Hey, Ikuto?" I asked after a while of total silence.

"What?" he replied. I looked at him straight. I saw lonlieness in his eyes. What was the story behind those pained eyes?

"How do you think my brother controls memories?" I questioned. My brother was only human yet he is able to erase peoples memories.

"Probably a chara's power" he shrugged. I looked away from him, "No, I don't think that's it. I believe there's something more to his power" I added. There wasn't any words I could use to explain my theory. Just a feeling I had.

"Don't worry Amu, You will save your family. I've known you a long time now, and if I've learned anything it's that you can achieve what you want to. You set out to defeat Easter before and you did. You aimed to become more like your true self and you did. You aimed high and you were able to reach the heights you set." he looked into my eyes. And right there in the middle of the park; we shared a moment. It was only for a second, but there was electricity shooting all the way through my body. I felt like we were the only two people that existed, just me and him. And I was happy about it. Maybe if theres someone I need to remember.. Maybe it's him.

Maybe.. Possibly...

No wait...

I believe that Ikuto is the one.

We snapped back after that infinite moment.

"The Guardians" Ikuto burst through the silence.

"What?" I asked him curious about why he mentioned them.

"You will neded their help" he stated. I sighed and nodded, "I guess we have no choice then" I stood up and reached out my hand to Ikuto, as he looked down to it.

"Let's go" I smiled. He sighed and immediately grabbed my hand. And he character transfrmed at that moment. He also said something about it being the first time he had character transformed in ages. And with that we headed for the skies.

I smiled as he carried me to the stars.

"Ikuto, I don't know who you are, I don't know what you are to me. But if theres one thing I know now, it's that I can trust you." I smiled. He just laughed quietly and whispered, "You're always the same."

I smiled and my cheeks tinted red.

Here I come, Brother.

Here I come, Guardians.

Here I come, Family.

Here I come memories.

* * *

Emma; Heey (: Sorry I didn't update for a couple of days but I had a hard weekend and few days with some personal issues. Better now, and was ready to write. So I hope you enjoyed. Please review (:


	15. We need your Help

**Chapter 15; We need your help**

**Amu's POV**

We knocked on the door. The door to the Guardians club room. Me and Ikuto. I wondered how they would react.

It was the next day and Ikuto had let me stay the night in his guest room. Then first thing this morning we headed out here.

We had to get the Guardians help so that I could save my family.

"Come in" I heard Nagihiko's voice shout. I walked in with Ikuto behind me.

"Oh Hi Am-" Nagihiko started but then saw the blue clump of hair behind me. I looked at Tadase whose eyes were filled with despair at the sight of Ikuto. Yaya, Kairi, and Kukai were all there aswell, I wondered why they were there.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Tadase yelled across the room. My eyes looked down.

"Ten minutes"I mumbled. Tadase looked at me.

"Give me ten minutes to explain everything, please?" I asked Tadase as my eyes darted from the floor to him. He just nodded and me and Ikuto took a seat.

"I only found out recently that I have a twin brother. His name is Toshiro Hinamori. When we were born we were joint together. We went through a surgery to be seperated, and I almost killed him by taking so much blood from his system. We thought he died and so me, my mother and father all left, and we weren't there when he finally woke up. He was then put up for adoption and raised by a horrible family. He ran away when he was five years old. None of my family ever found out that he was still alive. I didn't even know about him, my parents never even mentioned him. He must have felt like the lonliest person alive. Toshiro is my twin and he is also the leader of Easter" I explained as everyones faces turned shocked. I continued to explain, "A couple of days ago I was captured by Easter and faced him. He told me he was set out to get revenge on me. He wanted to make me lonely like he was his whole life. So I don't know how but he was the one messing with everyone's memories. He wanted to make me lonely. He took away memories of my friends, my charas and my loved ones. And now he is aiming to take my family from me. When I went home yesterday my parents weren't there neither was my sister. There was a note left behind from my brother. I'm scared of what he's going to do. I can't lose my family." As tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't cry!" Yaya cried, "We will help you save your family" More tears ran from my eyes.

Tadase interupted, "What has any of this got to do with him?" he looked at Ikuto whose eyes were pained by Tadase's response.

"Ikuto and Utau are not our enemies. Trust me. Something happened, not just to us but to Utau aswell, parts of our memories have been erased. For Utau she doesn't remember her brother one bit and I'm not completely sure but I think she's forgotten more than that. You may not believe this but Ikuto is not your enemy here, but instead it's my brother you should be worried about. While everything was going on , Ikuto was by my side, he helped me escape and he knows a lot about my past. I see memory fragments all the time and most of then include Ikuto in them. He must have been important in my past. So please, just trust me." I explained. I looked around at everyones faces in the room.

Kukai's face had a, 'Maybe she could be telling the truth' look on his face.

Kairi had 'There's not a logical explaination to this' planted on his face.

Yaya had a face of, 'I believe you!'

I focused on the looks on Nagihiko and Rima's face. Rima looked down avoiding eye contact whereas Nagihiko stared right at me. Rima finally looked up after a long pause and spoke through the silence, "I believe you"

All faces turned onto Rima's all exept Tadase and Nagihiko's.

"I believe you too, Amu-chan" Nagihiko agreed. He smiled at me then turned his smile onto Rima, as she smiled back also.

"We will help you, Amu-chan" Rima spoke.

I focused then on the expression attached to Tadase's face. It was dark. It was a scary and terrifying look that would scare any child running on Halloween. It was also pained so much it made everyone in the room feel the depth of the sorrow he was feeling.

"T-Tad-" I tried to speak but was interupted by Ikuto's deep voice.

"Tadase, You must believe her. Don't believe me, but instead believe in Amu. You'll be surprised at what she can do." Ikuto looked straight at Tadase.

Tension built in the room with another minute of silence until Yaya's loud and squeaky voice broke through it, "Yaya believes Amu-chan! Tadase-kun, you should believe them too so we can all be friends and go for icecream!"

"It's not as simple as that, Yuiki-san. First we would have to figure out how this all happened and plan out our plan carefully and precieslly so that when the big moment comes we will have everything prepared." Kairi announced. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Acctually that's not right either Kairi" I burst. He looked confused, "Then what are we going to do?" he asked.

My face lit up, "We? That means you'll help?" Kairi blushed a little, I could see it faintly. He just nodded, and Kukai also put his thumb up and winked saying, "We'll all help right, Tadase?"

Silence...

* * *

"Tadase?" Kukai asked.

We all looked at Tadase, and caught the sight of his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"I will never join sides with the Black cat that brings nothing but misfortune. You will always be that way, Ikuto. You will never change." He spoke through dagger words.

"You believed me about us being friends, right? Why not believe me about this?" I asked. Tadase looked at me, "Because I will never forgive him for what he did."

"What's happened between you two? Every time someone even mentions the slight sound of Ikuto's name you get angry and upset. What happened that was so unforgivable?" I asked. What could have been so bad?

"It's not something I like to talk about" he looked at Ikuto with anger floating in his eyes. I looked at Ikuto, his eyes were on Tadase. Eyes that screamed words of pain.

My eyes lit up and I began to speak.

"Sometimes it can be hard to let go of feelings and events that happened in the past. Sometimes things just happen and it hurts more than death, but people have to eventually move on, and let go of the past. I don't know what happened between you two, but you must learn to like those you hate, and not to hate those that care about you. I don't know about anything that happened, but I know that Ikuto cares about you" I spoke with shock on my face. Where did that come from?

I turned around and saw Ikuto with a huge smirk stretched across his face. What was he so happy about?

"Tsukiyomi is a black cat that brings nothing but misfortune, now please leave, 10 minutes are up, and our guardian meeting is about to begin." he replied. Then Ikuto's face dropped, and a shocked face melted onto everyone's face.

"But-" I mumbled but Ikuto tapped me on the shoulder.

"Let's just go" he said and I just nodded my head.

"Not without us you're not!" The guardians minus Tadase spoke. I looked shocked.

"Yaya and kairi-tan will help Amu-chan right Kairi?" Yaya looked at Kairi with a smile stretched across her face, with this Kairi blushed and mumbled, "S-sure"

Kukai help gave me thumbs up and smiled, "I'll go along with your plan!"

"I'll help" Rima quietly spoke and Nagihiko smiled, "You can count me in!"

That's Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai.. The only person that didn't agree was..

I looked over in Tadase's direction.

Tadase…

I walked out as the guardians did too following behind Ikuto. I looked at Tadase who just sat down at his seat by the window. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

I sighed and walked out behind the rest.

Tadase…

* * *

**Tadase's POV (ahhh, how I hate Tadase, so how much I hate writing these POVS ****L****)**

What was up with them? Why take that girl's side? She sides with Tadase, it's probably just another trap…

Ikuto could never care about me, there's no way after what he did to me and my family.

Maybe they saw something in Amu that I've been missing…

Why have my friend betrayed me to Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

"Tadase, maybe you should consult Tsukasa about this" he Kiseki told me. My eyes lit up,yes that's what I'll do, he will know what to do…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Let us out of here!" Amu's parents shouted as they stood in a cell at Easter. "Let us out!" They screamed. Ami was missing she wasn't there. When they were taken they were separated from Ami, they didn't know where she was, they didn't know who did any of this, they didn't know where they were, they didn't know anything about it. They just screamed hoping that something would happen/ They were worried sick for their daughters, they were worried incase Amu was also taken.

Then something finally happened.; the door creaked open revealing Toshiro as he walked inside the room. Amu's parent's didn't know who he was, neither of them knew anything about everything that was about to happen to them.

"Who are you?" Midori asked/yelled. Toshiro smirked and walked closer into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You don't recognise me? Oh well that would be true considering the last time you saw me I was screaming out in hospital when I almost died" he replied as he looked closely at his parent's.

"I don't know you, tell me who you are!" Midori demanded. Toshiro shot a glare at his mother and then softened into a smirk.

"You still don't know who I am? I'm the little boy who got abandoned by both his parent's when he almost died in hospital. I'm the boy that has planned revenge on my so called family ever since I was five. I'm the little boy who is your son, hello mother, father." he smirked as Midori and Tsumugu's faces both tripped in shock.

"That's not true! Our son is dead!" Tsumugu explained. Toshiro shook his head, "I'm alive, and here to get revenge on you all."

"This can't be happening, how can you still be alive?" they yelled.

"Easiyl, it's because you all left when I was unconscious in the hospital, then when I finally woke up my 'precious' family had moved away with no way to reach you! So I was adopted, and raised by a terrible family! So I ran away and eventually found you all, you were happy because Ami had just been born. I was going to just come in and finally be with my family, but I saw how much you didn't care that I wasn't with you. Ever since then I swore that one day I would take everything from Amu that she took from me. After all she was the twin who caused all of this." he explained.

Midori and Tsumugu just stood in shock, with tears running down their faces. Their son was alive.

"W-Were so sorry!" They shouted. It was too late for that though, Toshiro glared as he walked out towards the door. Before walking out he said,

"Sorry just won't do, you see I have already everything planned out. Your going to pay for what you did to me, you're going to pay with your lives!"

And with that Toshiro slammed the door, locking it behind him leaving his parent's there, crying to each other and worrying about Ami and Amu.

* * *

Emma; Dun Dun Dun! Sorry I haven't updated for which seemed like ages for me! I had a ton of things to do! D: Well I'm back now and I promise I will update again as soon as I can! Please Review thannkyou! (: And I wrote a 2,100 word chapter for you all, (: The longest chapter I've ever written (: Thankyou for the reviews (:


	16. Standing On The Rooftop

A/N ; I'm soooooo sorrrry! I haven't updated in sooo long! I promise there was a good reason! *flashback to the four weeks of playing video games* ;) no seriously I was ill :/ I will update dark days and all my other stories too! I haven't been on twitter or anything either, you can even check! I just want to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story and it is my top priority at the moment! So enjoy (:

Chapter 16;

Tadase's POV

I was sitting in the planetarium with Tsukasa by my side with tea in his hand and a pack of cards in his other, the usual.

"What should I do?" I asked him, as he looked round and smiled. "You should follow the path your heart tells you to follow, Tadase" he smiled as his head turned up to the sky.

But what path does my heart want me to follow? I'm scared to make the wrong decision, to take the wrong path. What if it's all a trap?

"Your troubled right? On one hand if you chose to follow Ikuto and Amu and fight alongside them your scared it's a trap and something could happen to both you and your friends. Although on the other hand if you sit and do nothing you will be safe, but the fight will still go on without you. It all depends if you want to believe the truth or believe a lie" he explained.

I looked up at the stars, "I don't know if what they are saying is the truth or a lie though" at this Tsukasa smiled down to me, "You know in your heart what the truth is. You know sometimes following the safe path is just as bad a giving up, that is if the dangerous path follows the truth. Follow what you feel is right, Tadase"

"I don't know what is right" I sighed. Tsukasa is always there for me but sometimes he can be really hard to understand.

"You need to stop running away from the truth and face it. You know Ikuto and Amu are right, but you don't want to believe it. You need to listen closely to your heart, Tadase."

I thought and though about everything. Some things didn't make sense. Perhaps Tsukasa and everyone else was right, I was letting my feelings towards Ikuto stop me from seeing the truth. I have to face the dangerous path. If this is all a trap my friends will be in trouble which means I have to help, although now I'm pretty sure it's not. And now I know what I must do...

"Thank you Tsukasa" I smiled and walked out with Kiseki floating beside me.

Amu's POV

We were all on the run towards Easter. We didn't really know what to expect when we got there, and we certainly weren't prepared mentally or physically but we were willing to face any challenge.

And that included the horror of what was about to happen...

It was in the distance but I definitely saw it!

"Wait, stop everyone!" I yelled as they all stopped and looked at me with confused eyes.

I pointed them all in the direction as they all gasped along with me; On top of a near building, stood a teenage girl, much the same age as me. I don't know how to explain it, but I knew what she was thinking at that moment as she looked down from the edge of the building. With that thought running through my head I ran for it, straight towards the building. It was an old building with nothing inside, so I quickly barged the door down and ran up the tall staircase. Everyone followed behind me, worried.

I can't believe it, there was a girl about to commit suicide.

I finally reached the top and without warning ran onto the rooftop to face the blonde-haired girl that stood before me. She had long blonde hair with bright green emerald eyes. She was the same height as me but she looked a little older now that I was faced in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Everyone finally caught up to me and stood behind me on the rooftop. All I could hear was Rima in the background panting, but that wasn't the concern at the moment. I heard Nagihiko comforting Rima though and relaxed.

"My name is Amu, Why are you here?" I asked gently. I was gentle at speaking as I knew one word could through this fragile girl off a building seven floors up.

"I'm Chinami Hinata, and you didn't answer my question and so I won't answer yours" she declared.

I walked a step towards her, "Y-you aren't planning to jump off are you?" I asked gently. She looked out to the edge and then back to me.

"What if I am?" she hissed. I looked at my friends as they looked as worried as me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked gently.

"Why should I tell you that?" Chinami hissed. I walked a step closer as she headed for the edge. She was standing right on the edge now. My heart raced faster as once again she looked onwards.

"Please Chinami, please tell me" I asked again being gentle. She sighed, "Life isn't worth living anymore"

"Chinami, jumping is not the answer. If you jump it's over and you can't come back. Your life can't be that bad"

She hissed at me and then slowly continued, "Why should I live when my parents are no longer here? They didn't get a choice, they were killed. Why should I be separated from them? I want to be with my parents, not with stupid people here"

What should I do? One word could send her overboard!

I looked again at my friends who just stood not believing what they were hearing.

Her parents had been killed; it must've been tough on her.

"Your parents wouldn't want you to do this-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't understand what it feels like to lose the most important people in your life!" With that tears welled up in my eyes, not hers but mine.

"You have no idea how much I understand what it feels like. Please don't give up on life this easily Chinami." I cried more and more and let out a small scream of pain.

Chinami understood what she said had gotten to me and took a step forward towards Amu, but then turned herself back towards the edge looking down. She looked back and forth not knowing what she should do next.

What will she do? What should I do?

What if she jumps?

What will happen then?

Meanwhile...

Normal POV

"Let us out!" Midori cried as her husband comforted her in his arms but soon he started crying too, wondering what could've happened to Ami.

There was a noise from outside and in walked Toshiro himself, smirking.

"Still crying? Awe how sad. You really shouldn't cry over such a waste of space."

Midori looked angry and got up to his face, "How dare you!"

"How dare I? That's a good one, coming from the person who abandoned her only son" he raised his eyebrows as Midori sat back down.

"Good. Anyway I have two good news and one bad news for you, which do you want to hear first?" he smirked. Midori stayed quiet.

"Let's have a bad news then two good" he smirked as he came closer to his mother and father.

"Bad news is Amu and her friends are on their way here to rescue you! Oh but good news is when they get here they will all be killed."

"You monster!" Midori yelled.

"It's not finished yet, I still have more good news! Regarding your youngest" he smirked as this grabbed their attention.

"It seems as though you don't need to cry anymore over her"

"And Whys that?" Midori asked.

"Well there is no use crying over someone who is already dead, am I correct?" he smirked as his parents faces dropped with despair. "See I told you it was good news! Oh but there is also another thing, that you shouldn't worry because you'll be joining her soon" and with that he left his crying parents to cry in their cells.

Emma; OOOOh ! Bet no one saw that! :O Anyway please review ((:


	17. A Tragic Twist

Chapter 17;

Amu's POV

I was standing there on the rooftop looking out at Chinami whose life was in danger. I didn't know what to do; I hadn't experienced something like this before. However I was determined to stop her, If I go home today knowing I saved someone's life I will be proud but if I go home knowing that I could've stopped someone from taking their own life then I would never be able to live with myself.

I didn't look behind me, I couldn't. I knew if I took my eyes off her that she would jump.

"Amu" A voice from behind spoke, it was Ikuto. I finally looked around carefully and came faced with five very worried faces. Ikuto walked towards me, "Amu, I know you don't remember, I know none of you remember, but I do." He explained making me confused. Why was he saying that and why at a time like this?

"_Save her!" _A voice in my head shouted.

I held my head to try to listen. It was Dia. I could hear the sweet tone of her voice.

But what was she saying? Save her? I don't know if I can do that...

"I'm saying this Amu because I know you. And I know if anyone can stop that girl from jumping then it's you." He explained.

Me?

Great... No pressure just the fact that if I fail a girl will take her own life...no pressure at all...

"Stop joking around" I laughed but his face stayed serious.

"You're being serious?" I asked and he glared as if to say it was the most obvious thing in the world. He didn't answer and I knew then that he meant it. But how? How could a girl like me possibly save her?

"_Believe in yourself, Amu-Chan" _an unfamiliar voice cheered in my head.

"Believe in yourself, Amu." Ikuto spoke. I sighed; I guess there was no choice. I looked at Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi and Yaya as they cheered me on.

I turned back to Chinami who was still looking out over the building.

I took a deep breath in and walked closer to her.

"Don't lose hope Chinami, your parents love you and they always will no matter where they may be. You will always stay in their hearts. It's okay to move on with life after you feel like it's already over, because they will truly never leave your side. You need to smile back on all those happy memories together. Don't cry because it's over but smile because it happened. You need to ask yourself one question; would your parents want you to jump? Would they want you to give up on your life? Or would they want you to live on, and be strong?"

Wow where did that come from...

I held out my hand to her and smiled, "Remember them, smile back on the good memories together and let them live on forever in your heart. Your parents haven't left you, they will always be right there in your heart. Please don't give up, what do you say?"

I looked around and saw the shocked faces on the guardians. "Where did that come from?" Nagihiko asked.

I looked back at Chinami with my hand still held out waiting to see if she will grab hold of it or not.

Normal POV

Chinami looked from Amu to the edge then back again. She sighed and took a step towards Amu. She held Amu's hand. Amu smiled at her as Chinami started crying.

"I don't want to only see them in memories. I want to see them now!"

And with those words, Chinami's grip on Amu tightened...

'Boom'!

"AMU!" everyone shouted as Chinami threw both her and Amu off the rooftop. Ikuto and everyone quickly ran to the edge and looked down as they saw Amu and Chinami at the very bottom, 7 doors down, lying on the ground.

...

Ikuto's POV

No..I-It can't be...

Amu...

Tadase's POV

In the distance, could it be?

I was looking up at a building when I saw two figures falling down. I panicked, what's happened?

Although only after seeing a clump of blue appearing on the roof did I realise it was in fact Amu that had fallen.

And so I ran...

Normal POV

Ambulances and police surrounded the place. Ikuto and her friends had already run all the way down and were now at Amu's side.

"AMU!" Rima screamed. Nothing... No sign of waking up...

"AMUUU!"Yaya screamed at the top of her voice as tears streamed down and down not stopping.

Nagihiko, and Kairi were in tears looking at Amu with bruises and cuts all over her face.

But who was upset the most? None other than Ikuto who was standing as still as a statue. He was shaking, his heart was skipping beats, and tears were falling down his face. The person he loved was unconscious, but it wasn't like before, she was injured and seriously injured not just minor.

"A-Amu" he whispered not able to get out the words.

Ikuto's POV

She has to be alive... She can't die, she can't...

Amu... wake up...wake up.. WAKE UP!

Nothing happened.

I watched as the paramedics carried her into the ambulance.

I jumped into the ambulance alongside her. I held her hand. She was cold. So cold. Chinami was put into the other ambulance and both set off to hospital.

Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi said they would get to the hospital as soon as they could.

I didn't really care about all of that right now..

Amu just got pushed off a building, and her parents know nothing about this. In fact I don't know where Amu's parents are or what they are doing, but they weren't going to be happy to find out what's happening.

This has been the worst week ever...

Emma; BET NO ONE SAW THAT COMING! D: Heey ((: Well this is a really short chapter I know, but next time it will be MUCH longer trust me! Anyway please don't hate me for throwing Amu off a building, lol byeeeee x


	18. Remember Remember

Chapter 18;

A/n; This Chapter is told in Amu's mind, so as for the speech;

**Amu = bold**

_Dia = Italics_

Su = _**Bold and Italics**_

Miki = _**Italics, bold and underline**_

Ran = Underline

Amu's POV

**Hello? Where am I?, it's so dark...**

It was dark, I couldn't see very well; in fact I couldn't see anything, because I was nowhere...

**Am I dead?**

_No, you aren't dead. You're just lost. _

It was Dia. I could always recognise the sweet tone of her voice.

**I don't understand where am I?**

_This is your heart._

**Why is it so black?**

_This is what Toshiro did to you. He made you lose all the memories that made you happy, and so your heart began to fade and soon it turned completely black. _

**I don't understand, how can I be in my heart?**

_Because Amu, you have to save it. You are the only person that can return what was lost_

**But why me? You keep telling me I am the only person...why me?**

_You may not know this Amu, but there is a special power in you. A unique power that no one has seen before. You have the power to return what is lost from people's hearts._

**I can't though, I can't do it. It's useless.**

_Believe in yourself Amu. It's finally time for you to unleash that power. _

**Now?**

_It's now or never Amu, Toshiro's spell will become permanent if you don't remember soon._

**Wait, what happened to me? And Chinami?**

_You're okay Amu, you're at the hospital. You'll be okay. Chinami is there too, although her injuries are much more serious than yours. I'm sure you'll both be okay. Amu, you have to focus, you have to remember. I believe in you Amu, I believe in you and so do others._

_**I believe in you Amu!**_

**Huh? Who was that?**

Amu-chan, believe!

_**Amu, I know you can do it!**_

Horray Horray Amu-chan!

**Your voices, they all seem familiar some how...**

From the distance I could hear small giggles, but they only lasted a second.

_3 more memory fragments will be shown to you, Amu. After that you will have collected enough pieces of the puzzle._

**Meaning?**

_It means that after you have been shown these fragments you will have enough parts to piece back the memories._

**But how can I remember everything after only being shown small parts of it?**

_You'll understand soon Amu, just please remember that clue..._

**What clue?**

_RMSD_

_(A/N; Yes I know that I have messed up with the whole RMSD thing by accidentally changing it to RSMD. It was suppose to be RMSD to represent the order they were born, sorry for the mix up! (: )_

**I still don't understand...**

_Believe in yourself Amu, that's the last advice I can give you_

And with that the voices disappeared and the scene lit up.

The scene was at the school assembly.

"The new guardian member, in other words the fifth Guardian member is..."

Tadase was speaking to a hall of crowded people. I looked about to try and find where I was...

"Joker! Hinamori Amu"

WHAT?

I can't believe it...I was a member of the guardians?

The scene went black after that.

And then it lit up...

And by lit up I mean I was suddenly in a huge burst of light. I looked up and I could see myself... I was different...

I looked more to the scene I saw Ikuto just standing there it was strange, he had a huge metal spear thing.

What was happening?

My arms were open wide and I was heading towards Ikuto.

And suddenly I felt as if I could hear that Amu's thoughts.

"Ikuto, you want me to embrace your pain and suffering."

And suddenly my arms were around Ikuto's, yet he just stood there. "If you really have to fight, it's the least I can do"

I started crying as Ikuto, with a surprised look, looked at Amu who was still hugging him.

And yet again the scene went black.

I can't believe all of that happened...

And again like magic the scene lit up to show...the amusement park... although it was only half...it was half torn down.

I was sitting on a bench with Ikuto... his hands were on my neck, and of course I was blushing...

"I promise, wherever I go, Whatever the distance that separates us... I will come back to you. And when you grow up and become an adult, I promise I'll come back and find you. Because I'll always keep liking you like this."

"No"

"If you don't believe me, I'll seal my promise with a kiss."

"Ahh nooo!"

And with that Ikuto leaned in and kissed me on the nose...

The noose!

And then yet again the scene darkened.

Everything went black...

I don't get what was supposed to happen now...

Was I supposed to remember right away? Am I supposed to think?

I didn't know what to think...

Ikuto...I could tell now... he loved me. I was still unsure of me loving him... but with what I just saw I could tell.

But then there was only one thing going through my mind...

**What am I to do now?**

A single tear ran down my cheek as I sat alone in the dark world.

After awhile of thinking, I thought that I should go over what I'd learned from the fragments.

Let's see, there was the fragment from the visit with Ikuto at the amusement park, my graduation, When I was at home with Toshiro when I was born although I highly doubt that is useful, from when Ikuto left, then the nose kiss, then hugging Ikuto, and finally there was being announced the Joker.

Okay I learned that I was the Joker of the Guardians... And that I was friends with them all. Ikuto loved me, and I'm still unsure about how I felt towards him...Other than that I don't know much...

I racked my brain for hours and I couldn't come up with anything other than that...

Life must have been wonderful then with all those friends...and my charas...which I still have no idea about since the fragments didn't show them at all! There had to be a hint to it all...

Those voices in my head... Dia and those other ones...I wonder what they are...

RMSD...

I wish I knew what that meant...

Tears poured down my cheeks...

Mum...Dad...Ami...

Where are you? Are you safe? I wish I could be with you right now...

I have to remember, I have to or else who knows what'll happen to you all...

I sighed and looked about still I couldn't see for the darkness.

I want to remember...

I need to remember...

I just can't fill up the empty spaces in my head...

In that memory at graduation the guardians and I all looked so happy. I wish I knew who Tadase was to me... was he just my friend?

Then there's Utau... She forgot everything...her whole life...Ikuto must've had a hard time.

Ikuto... I wish you were here with me right now... from the start when I bumped into you right away I could trust you... like some connection...

A sudden realisation shot through me.

This is my entire fault...

If Toshiro never wanted revenge on me, then nothing like this would be happening...

Utau would be with her brother and my family would be safe...

Everyone would be safe...

It's my entire fault...

Maybe if I wasn't born in the first place...everyone would've been better off.

No... I shook my head. I can't think like that...and especially not at a time like this.

I have to believe to myself...like Dia said... I can't think like that...

Everything I've done...Everything I could be doing...Everything I'm doing...

It will be enough to save everyone...

Maybe it wasn't all for nothing...

Everything I've done...the people I've met...

It wasn't all for nothing...

I believe...

I believe that this was the life I was given...and it was for a reason...

Wasn't it?

I wasn't given this life for nothing...it was for a reason...

And I know that now...

Maybe this is what I was born for...this moment...

After all, we are all born for something, aren't we?

I met the people that I was born to meet... I'd done everything I was supposed to until this moment...and perhaps now it's time for me to complete the mission I was born to do...

Perhaps this wasn't all for nothing...

No that's not it...

I know now...

This wasn't all for nothing...

I believe that this is my fate, my destiny.

Then suddenly I heard four small giggles from the side.

**D ia?**

_Well done, Amu. Do you feel that? That's your power. Your power is the ability to do anything you reach for. You have this power Amu because even when the world shuts you out you can rise above it and believe in yourself. Your power is stronger than any spell or curse. You can reach beyond the heavens with your belief Amu that is your radiance._

**Dia...**

I cried...it wasn't sad tears it was happy...

_And that power that you released, the power you only now realised you had, is the power that will save you, and restore what is lost._

I smiled at her voice and closed my eyes. Inside I followed her voice, I concentrated.

After awhile I opened my eyes once again and smiled, "RMSD, that would be Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, right?"

And just like that, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia all appeared before me as they smiled.

I smiled as tears filled with joy and happiness poured down my face.

My charas ran as they hugged me and I hugged back.

I remember...

I remember...

I remember it all.

**How did I remember?**

_You believed in yourself..._

_**Amu-chan! I missed you so much!**_

Horray Amu-chan remembers!

_**Amu-chan, welcome back!**_

I smiled, and the world around me lit up.

_You have brought the radiance and colour back to your heart, Amu-chan._

**I promise I'll never forget you again...I remember, I remember everything. The Guardians are my friends, you all are my charas, and now I know there is someone I need to make it up to. He lost his sister, Tadase's trust and he lost me. Toshiro will take back everything he has taken from my friends and me.**

Emma; YAY SHE REMEMBERS! (: Aww... Anyway hope you enjoyed please review ((:


	19. Trust or Safety?

Chapter 19

Ikuto's POV

I was sitting there, at the hospital, wondering if my little strawberry would ever wake up. The doctor's said she might not make it.

There was a pain in my heart, and I knew exactly why. I loved her. I loved her more than anything in the entire world.

It was cold in the waiting room, there was just me and a couple on the far right. They were holding hands and praying for their child that was run over. I heard the doctors before saing they had to preform surgery, a surgery that could save their daughters life but if it failed it would all be over. They agreed to the surgery and now they were waiting, and praying, that everything would be okay.

My heart dropped when the doctor walked over to the couple. I listened in to what he was saying, "I'm sorry but the surgery went wrong. I'm so sorry, theres nothing else we can do." And with that the couple starting screaming and crying out for their lost child.

Why did things like this have to happen? What if I was next to recieve the bad news?

No, I can't think like that...she has be okay.

Soon, it was my turn as the doctor slowly approached me. I felt my heart rate dropping with every step he took closer to me, and I couldn't feel my legs. I was scared. Scared of losing one of the only things in life that meant so much to me. My little strawberry shortcake.

Sure, I teased her a lot and she probably thought I didn't care for her at all. That wasn't it though, I cared about her so much. I teased her as I was scared that she would see right through me. I had never been good at sharing my feelings.

It's diferent now though. When she wakes up, I will tell her the truth. I know that truly she loves Tadase, but then back then she said...

*Flashback*

"Nevermind that, if what she says is true then, I don't have much time before my loved one forgets me forever" she proclaimed.

"Wait what?"

"Yes my loved one, Dia says my loved one will forget me soon if I don't remember him. It could be anyone couldn't it?" she asked.

"Tadase has already forgotten you, wait- unless Tadase isn't the one you love"

*End of Flashback*

Back then she said that her loved one _will_ forget her...but Tadase already had...

Maybe that means that Tadase isn't who she loves...

The doctor soon was standing right infront of me as my heart sank.

"Is she...okay?" I asked slowly as the doctor sighed. My heart sank lower.

"I wish I could say she is...but we've done everything we can do..the only thing we can do now is hope that she'll wake up. Theres still no sign if she will or won't yet. You can go see her now if you want" he explained then left.

My heart sank like the titanic down to the deepest parts of the ocean.

I slowly made my way to the room where she was, and slowly opened the door.

She was there, lying down in her bed, peacefully sleeping or so it seemed. She was hooked to a life support machine. I made my way to her bedside and sat down looking down at her.

"You have to wake up" I whispered. I took hold of her hand gently as a single tear dropped from my eye. "You know when I was travelling around the world, I never stopped thinking about you. No matter the distance that seperated us, you would always be the only thing on my mind. When I came back to Japan and found you my heart was racing, because I had missed you so much. Then when I found out you had forgotten all about me, I thought that maybe you didn't care about me at all. You have to wake up, not just for me, but for your friends, for the people that care about you, your sister, your parents. All of these people care about you with all their hearts so you have to wake up."

More tears spilled from my eyes. I hadn't cried in a long time. "You have to wake up"

I let go of her hand and walked towards the window, I looked out and saw the couple from earlier walking out with tears still pouring from their eyes. I sighed, please don't let that be me soon.

"I-Ikuto?" I, at the speed of light, turned around to see Amu's brightly shining golden orbs fully opened.

I ran to her side, "Y-Your alive?" my hear raced with excitment for the first time since I came in here. I went to press the button for assitance, but she stopped me and shot me a weak smile.

"Leave it. There's more important people to deal with at this hospital. Trust me when I say that I'm fine." she sat up straight and faced me, looking at me straight in my eyes. I tried to calm her down, I tried to get her to lie down, "You need to lie down!" I ordered her.

She took hold of my arm with the gentliest touch, and looked at me with her pure golden eyes, "I'm fine. Ikuto there's somewhere I need to be right now, my family needs a hero and so that's who I have to be. Please let me go"

My eyes opened, "You can't go right now! You need to recover!"

"Ikuto, I'm fine"

"Bu-"

"I'm fine" she stared me down with her golden orbs which told me that I should trust her. "I understand that your parents are important to you and that you must save them, if I can't convince you to stay then I'm going with you"

Her smile softened, "You can't. You must stay here, and watch over Chinami for me. Ikuto, this is something that I have to do myself, and you have to trust that I'm making the right decision."

"It's not the right decision, it's a dumb decision one that could get you killed. I'm going with you, I'm the only one who remembers the true past" I aruged, no way was I letting her do that. She almost died, theres no way in hell I'm letting her do this by herself.

"You're not the only one who remember it, Ikuto." With that, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia all appeared in front of me. My eyes opened, "Y-You remember?"

"Everything. T-There's so many things I have to tell you, but I have to do this first. You have to believe in me. I can handle this. Please trust me." Her voice was so sure, she was different. A good different. Like she's so much stronger than before.

"Okay, I guess you leave me no choice but to trust you" She smiled at me as she took hold of my hand, "Thankyou, before I go you must promise me something."

I hesitated, "What?"

"You must promise that no matter what happens you won't tell anyone where I am." My face turned serious as did hers.

"I will keep that promise if you promise me that you'll come back." I stated.

What happened next shocked me the most...

She smiled and leaned in, as she kissed me gently on my cheek, "It's a promise"

I could see a light shade of pink burning in her cheeks. I watched as she took the wires out that connected her to life support and slowly walked over towards the window.

"What Chinami needs most right now, is someone by her side" she smiled then, after character transforming with ran, flew off into the distance.

Just as that happened my phone rang and I quickly answered knowing that I wasn't suppose to have my phone on in hospital.

"Hello?"

"It's me"

"Tadase?"

"I saw what happened, take care of hinamori in hospital I'm going to save her parents."

"Wait!"

But it was too late, he had already hung up.

I sighed, what was I going to do now?

Amu will think I told him to go. She'll lose that trust that we built up. I want her to trust me.

"Ikuto" a voice from behind rang. I immediately looked behind and was faced with Nagihiko.

"How long have you been standing out there?"

"Long enough" he smiled as he walked more into the room.

"I know you want her to trust you, you want to build up trust between you two. But isn't her safety more important? We have no idea what Toshiro is capable of, Amu believes that since she started this, she should finish it. Go after her, protect her. That's what she truly needs right now."

"What about Chinami?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her" he smiled.

I smirked, "You really care about Amu. You're right, her safety is the most important thing."

I ran off out the hospital, and headed towards the death zone, A.K.A Easter.

Emma; Well what did you think? AMUTO! ((: Please review, sorry for the late update ((:


	20. Utau, Remember!

Chapter 20

Recap

_I smirked, "You really care about Amu. You're right, her safety is the most important thing."_

_I ran off out the hospital, and headed towards the death zone, A.K.A Easter._

End of recap

Amu's POV

Why did I do that? What was going through my head when I said something like that…?

Flashback

"I will keep that promise if you promise me that you'll come back." He stated.

What happened next I can't even described why I did it…

I kissed him, right then and there.

"It's a promise" I smiled.

End of Flashback

WHY DID I KISS HIM?

I mean I love him, but why did I do it there at that moment?

No, I can't think about that…I must keep focused… on my goal. I looked up at the tall Easter building

_Mother…father...Ami…I'm coming for you_

Be ready Toshiro…I will make you pay.

"It's you" I turned around and was faced with Utau. My eyes opened wide as she stood there, not knowing who I was…_Utau…_

"Utau" I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I clenched my fists; she knew exactly why I was there.

"What do you mean 'Why am I here?' You know exactly why I'm here, to save my parents and my sister!" I yelled. I can't explain in words how shocked I was at what happened next.

"W-Why are you crying?" I asked as Utau spilled more and more tears from her eyes. She stopped after I said that as her eyes opened, "I-I don't know" she looked confused at the tears that had dropped from her face.

"I feel sad looking at you, why is that?" she asked. Amu smiled, "It's because your heart knows who I am and your heart can't take the pain that you are feeling"

"W-Who are you?" Utau looked so confused; I'd never seen her like this before.

"Utau, I had to remember on my own. I can't just tell you, you have to remember on your own. Well if I defeat Toshiro all your memories should return I think" Amu half talked to herself.

"I-I don't believe you, I work for my master Toshiro. You are my enemy and must be defeated." She yelled.

"Do you really believe that? Utau you know deep down that that man is using you, you know deep down this is not who you truly are, and deep down you know who you truly are. Toshiro can erase memories, but nothing can be taken from the heart"

"Wow, that was deep" an all too familiar voice called from behind.

_That stupid cat…I knew he wouldn't stay put…but he promised._

"Ikuto! You're stupid, you shouldn't have come and what's worse is that…you promised you would stay there"

I looked into his sorry eyes, and then they saddened more as they met with Utau's purple eyes.

I couldn't stay mad at him any longer…I knew that the one who has been hurt the most through this is him. I understand him wanting to be here.

"I'm here too!" Tadase smiled as he approached Amu.

"That reminds me, how did you get my number to call me earlier?" Ikuto asked confused.

"I remembered" he winked. Huh? He remembers?

"Yes, Amu-chan. I remembered everything" he smiled at both of them.

"But how?" Ikuto and I simultaneously asked together. I blushed as did he.

"I'm not sure, it was earlier on. I was standing confused one moment and the next moment I remembered everything." He explained. We grew more and more confused. I thought it would be more difficult than that wait…

"What were you thinking about the moment before you remembered?" I asked.

"I can't remember…" he went into deep thought.

After a few minutes silence of glancing between Ikuto, Utau and me, Tadase finally spoke up, "Ah I remember! I was thinking about what you all said about a forgotten past. Then I was thinking that maybe a past where I had forgiven Ikuto would be better. There would be no more fighting between us. Then I thought about you Amu, and how brightly you shined. I also remember now that before I remembered there was a flash of light in front of me!" he explained. My eyes lit up, "What time what it at?"

"Um I don't know about four?" he didn't seem sure but it was enough for me.

"That's about the same time I remembered "I turned to Ikuto, "Remember, that's when I woke up!"

His eyes lit up too, "Yeah, that's right. It must be connected to you remembering."

"Maybe everyone remember?" I declared. Ikuto shook his head, "No Nagihiko didn't remember and Utau is still like this, so I'm guessing it was only Tadase" he explained. My eyes were saddened. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before…before I knew about Toshiro…before I forgot…before everyone forgot….

"Don't look saddened everyone will soon remember everything, even Utau" Tadase explained as we turned our attention back on the blonde haired girl.

Ikuto's eyes shut with frustration looking at her; he wanted her to remember so much. I understand how he felt…

"I'll be going now, losers" she declared as she began to walk away.

"UTAU!" Ikuto called. Utau's eyes widened as she looked quickly back at Ikuto.

"Y-You…Who are you?" she yelled.

Utau's POV (wooo!)

"UTAU!" my eyes opened wide, who was he? So familiar…they were all so familiar, but who were they? They are my enemies!

"Y-You…who are you?" I yelled as I broke down. He walked closer to me.

"I'm your brother" he stated with serious eyes.

I laughed, "I don't have a brother"

Amu stepped forward, "Shut up!" she yelled, "You know in your heart that he is telling the truth, that is your brother! You love him, and you always have. I also know that deep down in your heart there's always a pain, and I know that every day you always feel so confused; that's what Toshiro's power does to you! He makes you lose the happy memories, no wait that's wrong. He only scatters them about, but if you can put the pieces back together then you can gain back what was lost. You can never lose such precious things as memories. Everything still happened, just that you've lost the memory. And now you've lost the will to believe in yourself. All you do now is continue to be tricked and used by the very same person that has stolen away your happiness. You keep denying the facts which I know that you know are true. Toshiro may have taken you and your memories, but he can never take away or change your heart. You heart is still the same, and that's how I know that somewhere you know the truth."

My opened wide, I stared at the pinkette and Ikuto. _Why do they look so familiar?_

"She's right" Tadase spoke, "Nothing can disappear from the heart" he smiled.

I held my head, but then all of sudden two familiar looking charas popped their heads out.

"Iru! Eru!" Amu called. The devil one laughed as they both looked towards Amu.

"Where have you two been hiding?" Amu asked.

"We were following Utau about!" The angel one explained. Who were they? Why were they following me?

Utau, these are you charas, Iru and Eru" Amu explained.

I laughed as Seri popped out, "This is my Chara" And so I character transformed with Seri right then and there, "Character Transformation, Charamatic Charm!"

Normal POV

Amu looked at her charas. Who should she fight with, well she didn't exactly want to fight with Utau at all.

"Let me!" Iru called and before Amu could agree she was sent into a light with Iru, "Character Transformation, Amulet Devil!"

(A/n; I think Amulet Devil is AWESOME it's a pity we only get to see her once )

"Character Transformation, Platinum Royale!"

"Character Transformation, Black Lynx!" said Tadase and Ikuto as they transformed too.

"Utau! Stop this!" Eru cried but it did nothing, Utau didn't even hear her.

"Utau, why are you doing this?" Amu yelled. Utau smirked, "Because my master told me to"

"Charma Blade!" Utau yelled as she nearly slashed Amu in half with her attack.

"Devil tune!" Amu yelled as her guitar played a note the attacked Utau. Utau fell to the ground with a thud. Amu stopped there, 'no more violence' she thought.

"This isn't right! We want to end this! Utau if you fight with us your heart will hurt more and more. I can't hurt you because…well because you're one of my best friends and I love you!" Amu cried.

"Amu-chan…"Tadase tried to comfort her.

"You really suck at making people feel better, you know" Ikuto smirked.

"Pathetic" Utau got out as she struggled to stand up.

"Utau!" Amu cried, "Please, I need you! I care about you and I hate seeing you like this…I love you"

(A/n; just so you know this isn't lesbian she loves her because she is one of Amu's closest friends, so don't get the wrong idea! -.-')

A sudden light came from Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Amu who had un- character transformed with Iru.

This feeling was familiar. It was…

"Character Transformation, Amulet Fortune!" She called.

Amu was shocked at this. Then Dia spoke from inside Amu head.

_Amu-chan, you know what you must do now_

**Yes, I understand now**

Amu smiled as the light spread from her and soon everyone, Utau, Ikuto and Tadase were engulfed in the light with Amu.

Utau was confused, "Where am I?" she asked.

Amu smiled, "Toshiro and I are special, we both have these powers. He can erase memories and he could do that ever since he was born. As for me I have the power to return what was lost. I've had this power ever since birth but only now do I understand how to use it."

Tadase, Ikuto and Utau all turned confused.

"I always knew there was something special about you" Ikuto smirked as Amu blushed deeply.

Amu walked towards Utau as she smiled.

"Utau, to bring back your memories, I know how to. All I need for my power to work is faith, trust and love."

(A/n; bet you though I was going to say; faith trust and pixie dust! haha ;P)

Another light surrounded Amu and Utau. Amu took her hands and places them on Utau's head.

"Let the sun shine, let the darkness be no more. Let what has been lost be restored." Amu called.

Soon all the lights went away to reveal the sun shining brightly.

"Did it work?" Tadase asked.

"I-Ikuto, A-Amu?" Utau cried. Amu smiled as Utau pulled her into a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry" Utau cried.

"I'm guessing it worked" Tadase smiled.

There was a sudden noise from behind it sounded like, a hand clap?

Amu quickly looked around, "Toshiro!" she yelled.

"Well done Amu, you finally realize your full power. Too bad that it won't do you any good" he smirked.

"Toshiro, you lousy son of a b-"

"No, let him speak Utau, what do you mean?" Amu asked in an angry tone. She glared at Toshiro as if she could kill him at any chance she got.

"What I mean is that power won't save your precious family, or what's left of your family" he laughed.

"What do you mean by what's left of my family?" Amu declared.

"Oh nothing, just that I got very bored when I was waiting for you to show up. And you know what they say, killing an innocent little girl who happens to be your sister is the way to cure boredom.

"Y-You bastard, you didn't!" Ikuto yelled.

Amu fell to the floor, tears pouring from her eyes. Utau and Tadase ran to her side as Ikuto still stood about to attack.

"However, Amu I will let mother and father go on one condition" he smirked as he started at Amu. Ikuto know exactly what he meant.

"And that condition is?" Amu asked still weak on the floor.

"If you give up your life and let me kill you, I'll spare everyone else's lives." He smirked.

Emma; DUN DUN DUN! WOW! What did you think of that? ;P This chapter took me FOREVER to write D: Wanted to get it perfect! REVIEW!

AND OMG GUESS WHAT?

Audience; WHAT? *excited*

Well….IchigoAmu is the most amazing person on fanfiction, did you know?

You should totally check out her stories3

Anyways I better be off now, peace out suckahs3


End file.
